Un voeu pour Noël
by Love-Sport-Manga
Summary: Tim Drake est maltraité depuis la mort de ses parents,un jour,Jason Todd alias Red Hood sauve le petit et le ramène chez lui pour ensuite l'amener chez son ancien mentor.Sauf que le traumatisme qu'as subi Tim est plus grave qu'il ne le pensait et Jason va devoir prendre soin de lui comme son "petit frère".Alors que Noël approche à grand pas.
1. Mon voeu pour Noël

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien.**

 **Salut tout le monde !je suis là pour une nouvelle fic sur Batman et faire un pari fou à moi-même:finir cet histoire avant Noël,étant donnée que j'ai un peu de mal à finir mes histoires,je veux quand même relevée le défi !avec un autre UA comme "Je suis Nightwing".Et comme vous savez que j'adore les Robins,j'ai fait une fic sur Jason et Tim,avec des POV cet fois.** **Je vous laisse juger en commentaires.**

 _J'ai faim...j'ai froid...et j'ai très mal de partout,là où je suis il fait très noir,il y avait de la poussière et des cendres partout,il y avait des déchets de partout,c'était ma nourriture parfois,mes parents ne me donne jamais à manger,ce ne sont même pas mes vrais parents !mes parents sont mort !je ne sais même plus quand...je suis fils unique,les enfants des parents qui s'occupent de moi sont frères et soeurs.Ils sont méchants avec moi,ils me battent et je nettoye leur chambre et fait leur devoirs à leur place,un jour,les filles m'avaient prit pout leur poupée,elle m'avait habillé en fille,après,elle ont déchiré les vêtements et ont appeller leur papa,il ont dit que j'avait porter leur vêtements parce que je n'en ai jamais,et que je les déchirait exprès,il m'as puni en me battant très fort et m'as enfermé dans un placard pendant trois jours,je n'avait pas d'eau,pas de nourriture,et j'avait une chaussette dans ma bouche,entouré de ruban adhésive,pour m'empêcher de crier ou de pleurer.Je ne vais plus à l'école,quand des étrangers arrive,je ne parle pas,je les ignores,mon faux papa dit à tout le monde que je suis autiste,mais c'est pas vrai !_ _Ils me disent que personne ne veut de moi,que je suis trop sale pour qu'on s'occupe de moi,c'est vrai,je n'ai pas eu le droit de me laver depuis que je suis ici,il disent que je suis trop laid pour qu'on veuille de moi,c'est vrai aussi,je suis tellement maigre et pale que je pourrais faire peur à un cadavre,le peu de force que j'ai est assez pour me mettre debout et faire quelque pas.J'ai tenté de m'enfuir,mais quand je l'ai fait,le fils de mon père m'as rattrapper et quand je suis revenu,j'ai été battu et mon faux père a brûler tous mes vêtements et je me suis retrouvé nu pendant longtemps,il le fesait pour que je ne m'enfuit plus.Après cet évènement,je n'ai plus jamais chercher à m'enfuire._

 _Soudain,je vis une petite lumière sortir,c'était ma "mère"._

 _-Monte !il faut ranger la pièce !dit fermement cette femme._

 _Je me leva de mon endroit,je faillit tomber mais je tenais prise,j'avançais doucement,je me tenais à travers les murs,ma vision n'était pas très bonne,elle me montra du doigt la pièce,où il y avait un canapé et quelque décorations simple._

 _-Fait un peu d'espace !amène toutes ces décorations dans le grenier et ramène toutes ces boites,nous allons commencer à préparer Noël !_

 _-Noël ?_

 _Elle me gifla._

 _-Ça t'apprendra à me poser des questions stupides !cria t'elle.Allez !met toi au travail !_

 _J'asquiesca avant de m'y mettre,je savais ce qu'était Noël,j'adorais cet fête,mais je ne l'ai plus fêter depuis que je suis orphelin,je n'ai plus eu de cadeau depuis là,ça me rend triste.Je continuais mon travail et amena toutes les affaires au grenier,il fallait seulement les poser et partir,mais mon regard s'est figé sur les cartons marqués "décorations de Noël"_ _,je voulais repartir mais j'avais envie de les revoir,une dernière fois au moins.Je prit les cartons et les ouvrit,il y avait des petites boules en rouge,en or et marron,des petit bonhome de neige en plastique,des pères noël en figurines et des guirlandes.Ca me rappellai de bon souvenirs,mais tout à coup,quelqu'un aggrippa mes cheveux et tirait ma tête à l'arrière._

 _-Que fait-tu encore ici sale fainéant !_

 _C'était la voix de mon "père",il était furieux,il me tourna pour que je fesait face avant de me frapper,les larmes commençais à couler sur mes joues._

 _-Ne pleure pas sale pourriture !cria mon "père"._

 _Je commençais à avoir peur,je ne voulais pas qu'il me frappe,pas encore...mais il enleva sa ceinture et me tourna pour que ne le regarde plus,il commençait à le fouetter,j'avait mal dans mon dos,je pleurais et gémissais._

 _-A...arrête...pitié...,suppliai-je._

 _Mais il continua tout de même,dès qu'il finit,il me ramena au salon et m'ordonna de préparer la table.J'assuiesca vivement,je prit les assiettes,les fourchettes et les verres,dès que j'eux finis,ma "famille" arriva et se mit à table,l'homme qui disait être mon père le regardait d'un air contrarié:_

 _-Que fait-tu encore ici ?!rentre au sous-sol immèdiatement !_

 _-Est-ce que...je peux avoir une faveur ?demandai-je,timidement._

 _Toutes la famille commençais à me viser du regard._

 _-Que veux-tu ?_

 _-Je...s'il vous plait...laissez moi passer les fêtes de Noël avec vous...je veux manger...pour...pour Noël...je voudrais avoir un cadeau...un tout petit...s'il vous plait !laissez moi passez les fêtes de Noël..._

 _-Et puis quoi encore ?!cria mon père.Il n'en est pas questions !_

 _-Un cadeau ?ricanna uns des garçons.Tu crois encore au Père Noël !_

 _-Je...oui...,répondis-je timidement._

 _Les autres ont commencés à rire et à se moquer de moi,je voulais pleurer,je voulais qu'IL s'arrête,je voulais que TOUT s'arrête !_

 _-Enfin regarde toi !dit mon "père".Grandis un peu !tu crois vraiment que le Père Noël va t'offrir un cadeau pour Noël ?_

 _-Papa !remet le dans le sous-sol !fit ma "soeur".Et torture le un peu !il mérite tout ce sale monstre !_

 _"Père" se leva et m'attrappa par le bras,il me jeta dans le sous-sol avant de refermé la porte.Me revoilà dans le noir absolue,je commençais à pleurer,toutes les larmes sortit,ainsi que des sanglots,je veux partir !partir et ne plus jamais revenir.Il y avait une toute petite fenêtre,je l'ouvrit et vit les étoiles,il fait déja nuit,il y a longtemps que je n'avait pas vu les étoiles,je ne savait plus quel jour on était,je ne savait même plus l'âge que j'avait.Je décidais de joindre mes deux mains et fermai mes yeux._

 _-Je ne sais pas si il disent vrai ou faux,mais je voudrais quand même faire un voeu,je voudrais..._

 _En faite,je voulait beaucoups de choses pour Noël,d'abors partir loin de cet maison,et vivre heureux à nouveau.Je me souvenais qu'à Noël,on regardait des vielles cassettes avec maman et papa,une fois,on regardait Frères des Ours,je me souviens de cet ourson qui n'avait plus de maman et de cet homme transformé en ours pour en avoir tué un autre,et qui devient son frère,un frère...c'était ce qu'il voulait,un personne sur qui s'appuyer,sur qui prendre exemple.C'était ça qu'il voulait !_

 _-Je souhaite avoir un grand-frère pour Noël._

 **Voilà !vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre ?dite le moi en commentaire,dans le prochain chapitre,Jason fera son apparition.**


	2. Jason Todd

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien.**

 **Salut !voilà le deuxième chapitre,comme le titre dit,on va avoir Jason.**

POV Jason.

Gotham...je hais cet ville,non seulement à cause de Batman,mais aussi des fêtes de Noël,je comprendrais jamais commentncet ville peut fêté Noël avec tout les criminels qui y circule,à ce qu'il parrait,il y aurait eu une "mutinerie" à Arkham,ça me donnera l'occasion de tous les buté,pourquoi je suis là déja ?parce que Dick m'as demander(supplier) de venir pour les fêtes de Noël,je n'aime pas trop fêté Noël,ni même n'importe quel autres fêtes.

En ce moment,il fesait nuit à Gotham,j'était sur ma moto,en Red Hood,Black Mask avait continué son marché de drogue dans la ville,son fournisseur était quelque part dans un quartier de Gotham,j'allait lui rendre une petite visite.

Quand je suis arrivé,j'avait mon masque et mon pistolet pointé devant la porte,je sonna à la porte et attendit patiement,toujours le pistolet pointé sur ma porte.Quand on ouvrait la porte,j'équarquillait des yeux quand je vis qui était au seuil d'entrer,c'était un garçon de taille moyenne,des yeux bleu profond,comme les mien,il avait les cheveux gras et sale,son visage aussi était recouvert de poussière et de saleté,en plus du visage,le corps entier était recouvert de crasse aussi,comme vêtements,il portait un sac poubelle,qui pouvait cacher son torse et ses partie intimes,comment on pouvait traité un enfant de cet manière,il avait le regard vide,il me regardait avec des yeux effrayer.

-Dit moi mon petit,dit-je.Où est ton père ?

Sa réponse était des yeux rempli de larmes,il était prêt à pleurer.Et merde !je fait comment avec lui maintenant ?je décidais de m'accroupir près de lui.Il recula légèrement.

-Ce n'est pas ton père,c'est ça ?demandais-je.Ce n'est pas chez toi non plus ?

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite,m'ignorant du regard.

-Tim !cria un autre voix.T'es où gamin ?!si il n'y a personne...

L'homme en face de moi devrait être celui que je cherche.Ses yeux étaient grand ouverte quand il m'as vu,il sortit un arme mais il n'as pas eu le temps,j'était plus rapide que lui.Je l'aggrippa fermement par le col.

-Alors c'est toi le fournisseur de Black Mask !criai-je.

-Qu'est-ce que le gamin t'as raconté ?!il est autiste !il ne sait plus où il va !

-Ouais !dit-je.Et moi je suis Batman !

-Que se passe t'il ?demanda une autre voix.

Cet autre voix était une femme,il y avait également trois autres enfant d'environ le même âge que l'autre,sauf qu'eux avait des vêtements propres,et il étaient en bonne santé.La femme se rapprocha de son mari.

-Pitié !ne lui faite pas de mal !dit elle.Mon mari est innocent !nous somme tous innocents !

Je commençais à ricanner.

-Innocent ?votre mari est impliquer dans des trafics de drogues et vous appellez ça "innocent" ?pourquoi c'est le seul gamin ici qu'est dans un mauvaise état ?vous appellez être "innocent" ?

-Mais nous fesiont ce que nous pouvons avec lui !répliqua la mère.Il ne sert à rien !il ne parle même pas !il n'est rien d'autre que tous ces gamins qu'on devrait jeté à la rue !mais nous ne l'avons pas fait !parce-que nous avons un coeur !

Je tirai un coup de feu sur le mur.

-Un "coeur" ?il vivrait mieux à la rue que chez vous !maintenant revenons à la drogue !ton boss a dû te donner la liste du profit !où elle est ?

-Tu me butera pas !dit l'homme.

-Est-ce que tu me prend pour Batman ou quoi ?je te laisse tranquille si tu me dit où elle est !

-Mon tirroir !répondit l'homme.Le tirroir à coté de toi !il y est !

Je le lâcha avant de donner un coup de feu,mais avant de tirer,quelqu'un aggrippa le bassin,c'était le garçon au sac poubelle.

-Non !s'il vous plait !demanda t'il.Vous avez dit de ne pas les tuer !

-J'ai dit mais pas "promit" !répondis-je.Ils mérite de mourir !

-S'il vous plait !je ferait tout ce que vous voudrez !s'il vous plait !ils ont des enfants !ne les rendez pas orphelins !

Je le vis,il avait des yeux désperés,il est orphelin,ça se voit sur son visage.Je pointa mon arme à nouveau sur eux.

-Vous avez dit qu'il ne parlait pas !qu'il était autiste !il y en a d'autre des gamins comme lui enfermé dans cet maison ?

-Non !répondit la femme.Il n'y a que lui !nous l'avons recueillit depuis la mort de ses parents !

-C-C'est vrai...,dit le gamin.Il n'y a que moi ici...

Je tira quand même,sur le mur,j'ai pris le carnet avec la liste et partis,mais avant,je regardait le gamin encore une fois,si je le laissait ici,il vivra encore avec ces tarés,ça sera peut être pire.Je prit une décision,je souleva le petit avant de partir de cet maison,jusqu'as ma moto,je ne l'ai pas entendu une seul fois,il avait sa tête sur mon épaule droite,je le sentait respirer,il avait les yeux fermés,il ouvrit les yeux quand je l'installait sur ma moto.

Tout le long du trajet fut silencieux,pourtant,ça ne me dérangait pas plus que ça,j'aimais ne pas trop parler.Quand je suis arriver à destination,je soulevait le gamin avant de l'emmener dans l'immeuble.Je montait quelque étages avant de le déposer dans un coin,juste à coté de l'immeuble.Je toquai à la porte à coté de moi.

-Jason !t'es là ?non ?dis-je.

Le gamin me regardait bizarrement,je prit une note et écrit,avant de le donner au gamin.

-Écoute petit,dis-je.J'ai un ami que tu va vivre quelque jours avant de vivre chez son père,t'as compris ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Reste ici,et ne bouge pas !

Puis,je partis,en ditection du Manoir Wayne,je devrait avoir une petite discussions avec mon "père".

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 **Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait.**


	3. Vivre avec

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien.**

 **Voilà le troisième chapitre !Tim va vivre pour la première fois chez Jason.**

-Je sais que tu es là !répondis-je.

Je vis arriver Batman,accompagnée du démon,parfois,je me demande ce que le gamin penserait d'avoir le démon dans la même pièce que lui.

-Que veux-tu à père,Todd ?dit le démon.

-Hé !toi tu la ferme !dit-je au gamin avant de me tourner vers Bruce.Et toi faut qu'on parle !seul à seul !

Bruce fit signe au démon de rester ici,du moment qu'il parlait avec moi.

-Que voulait-tu me parler ?

-J'ai trouvé un gosse vers le fournisseur de Black Mask,je voudrait qu'il vive chez toi un petit moment.

-Pas question !

Le démon...je hais ce gamin.

-J'ai dit que c'était une conversation privée !

-Et moi je dit pas question qu'on ai quelqu'un d'autre chez nous !

-Damian...,répondit Bruce.

-Non père !répliqua le démon.Il n'en ai pas question.

Bruce poussa un soupir.

-Jason...tu as conscient que l'amener avec Damian sera...

-Tu préfère le jeter à la rue dans Gotham,il ne tiendra pas une semaine tout seul !

-Mais il tiendra une semaine chez toi !

Je ne répondis pas.

-Occupe toi de lui,dit Bruce.Le temps que je trouve une solution avec Damian.

Je réfléchis un moment,l'avoir chez moi c'est 1:avoir des responsabilités,2:prendre soin de lui,3:l'aider quand il en aura besoin,4:le nourrir et l'habiller.Non,je pourrais pas être un père pour le gamin,mais si je le laisse,ça sera pire que quand il vivait là-bas.

-C'est d'accord,dis-je.Mais par contre,j'aurais besoin que tu m'amène quelque vêtement,le gamin à un sac poubelle en guise de vêtements.

-Autre chose ?demanda Bruce.

-Des papiers pour l'amener à l'école.

Il hocha à nouveau la tête.

-Quel âge as-t'il ?demanda Bruce.

-Il doit avoir entre 13 et 15 ans.Il pèse le poids de Damian,voir moins.

-Je dirais à Dick de te donner ce que tu as besoin,répondit Bruce.

J'hochais la tête avant de partir,il fallait que je revienne chez moi avant que le gamin s'en aille.

Quand j'arrivais à la porte de chez moi,le gamin était toujours là,sauf qu'il était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin du mur,il ne bougeait pas,j'ai senti une odeur répugnante,et merde...

Enfin,je m'approchais du gamin et prit la note en fesant mine de la lire,après,à contrecoeur,je souleva le gamin et l'amena dans la salle de bain et le déposa dans la baignoire,j'enlevait le sac poubelle et ouvert le jet d'eau,c'est là que le gamin commençait à paniquer et à sortir de la baignoire,je l'agrippa par le bras.

-Calme toi,gamin !qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Ne me noyez pas !pitié...ne me faite pas de mal...

-Je ne vais pas te noyer,abruti !je vais juste te prendre un bain !

-Vou-vous n'allez pas me noyez,monsieur ?

-Déja c'est pas monsieur c'est Jason !ensuite,non !je ne vais pas te faire de mal !je vais m'occupper de toi pendant une semaine,ensuite,tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Il hocha la tête timidement.

-Comment tu t'appelle,déja ?demandais-je,tout en gardant ma main sur son poignet.

-Timothy...Jackson...Drake...,répondit t'il timidement.

-Si je t'appelle Tim,ça te va ?

Il hocha vivement la tête.

-Viens maintenant,dis-je.Je vais juste te laver.

Il tremblait comme une feuille,mais revenait quand même dans la baignoire,il continuait de trembler.Je pris le jet avant de le rincer doucement,ensuite,je prit un gant et du gel douche et je frottais doucement,puis après je le rincer à nouveau,après je le lavait les cheveux,dès que j'eut finis,je lui dit.

-Reste dans la baignoire,je vais te chercher des vêtements.

Il hocha la tête.Je partis de la salle de bain pour pe dirigeai vers ma chambre et ouvrait mon placard,je pris le plus petit de mes sweet,je n'ai pas de jeans à sa taille,bon,je vais devoir en acheter après.Je reviens dans la salle de bain pour le revoir immobile dans la baignoire.Je le sortis et prit une serviette pour le sècher,je pris ensuite un caleçon et un t-shirt et lui enfila,suivi du sweet,ça lui pendait beaucoups,normalement,un gamin de cet âge,le sweet devrait faire deux fois sa taille,sauf qu'en le voyant,on dirait qu'il portait du XXXL,je le sortis de la salle de bain et l'amena dans la cuisine et l'assis sur une chaise,la table était à coté,je sortis une casserole et fesait bouillir de l'eau,mit des pates et attendait qu'il cuisent,une fois fait,je lui donnait dans un bol,avec une fourchette,il me regardait bizzarement.

-Mange si t'as faim,gamin !dis-je.

Là,il se jeta sur le bol de pate et mangea tout le contenu.J'aurais dû les tués,j'aurais dû tous les tués quand j'en avait eu l'occasion.Quand il avait fini,je l'amena dans ma chambre.Il se crispa légèrement.

-Tu vas dormir ici !

-Mais...et toi ?demanda Tim.

-Y a le canapé !et je boss la nuit !

Tim hocha timidement la tête.Je l'incitait à s'installer sur le lit,il obéit,j'attendit un moment avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Après que le gamin s'est endormi,je suis allé dans le petit supermarché à coté,j'ai acheté de quoi nourir le gamin pendant près d'une semaine,et acheté quelque chose d'autres à coté,au cas où...la caissière m'as regarder bizzarement quand elle m'as vu avec,surtout que je suis un habitué du supermarché.

Je regarde mon téléphone,il est près de 23h20,en rentrant,ça sentait encore l'urine,j'avait bien fait de les prendres,je sais pas depuis quand il est là-bas,mais il n'as pas eu une bonne enfance le gamin.Je prit ce "quelque chose" que j'ai acheté tout à l'heure:c'était des couches.Je sais,c'est humiliant pour son âge,mais quand il pourra être dépendant de lui-même.J'enlevais le caleçon pour lui en mettre une,ce qu'était bizzard,c'est qu'il n'as pas bougé d'un milimètre.Je vais devoir jouer les grand-frère avec le gamin,pendant une semaine...une toute petite semaine...ça va passer vite...

 **Laissez un commentaires s'il vous plait pour dire ce que vous en pensez !**


	4. Premiers traumatismes

**Salut !me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre !on va avoir le point de vue de Tim !je vous laisse y pensez en commentaire.** **Dick va apparaitre dans ce chapitre.**

 **PDV Tim**

Je sentis quelque chose de moelleux,et de comfortable,comme des couettes,je ne savais pas où j'étais,quand j'ouvrit les paupières,j'était dans un lit et...attendez !un lit !je me redressa vivement,ils me tuerons !ma famille d'accueil me tuerons,quand soudainement,j'avais la nausée,et la bile monta à pleine vitesse que je n'eut pas le temps de bouger que je sortait ce j'avais dans l'estomac,je sortis de la chambre pour me retrouver dans le salon,sauf que rien n'était pareil,j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un appartement.Mais où m'ont ils emmenez ?!!!je revenais dans la chambre,là,il y avait un placard,je m'y faufila et ne bougea pas pendant un petit moment,je me rendis compte que j'avais un sweet sur moi,et une couche.

Quand j'entendit une porte s'ouvrit,je me roula en boule à l'intèrieur du placard.

-Tim !je suis rentrée !

Pourquoi cette voix était si familière à mes yeux ?je l'avais déja entendu,mais où ?quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit

-Putain c'est quoi ça ?!!tu vomis maintenant !!!

Je ne fis,ni geste,ni bruit.

-Tim ?

Des pas se dirigea vers le placard avant de l'ouvrir,quand je vis un homme grand avec des cheveux noirs,des mèches blanches sur le devant,et des yeux bleu,j'avais enfoui ma tête dans mes genoux,de peur des représailles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là,abruti ?!

J'écarquillais les yeux avant de me rappeller quelque petits souvenirs.J'avais complètement oublié...Red Hood m'avait emmenez chez Jason Todd,et ce dernier avait commencez à prendre soin de ment j'ai pu être aussi bête,mais peut-être qu'il me puniera,la panique commençais à reprendre le dessus.

-Sort d'ici !cria Jason.

C'est ce que je fais rapidement,je restais debout,mes bras enroulés,je tremblais fortement.

 **PDV Jason**.

Ce gamin m'attire que des problèmes !pourquoi le vieux m'as dit de garder toute une semaine ?!ça ne va pas passer aussi vite que je le pensait,dès le premier jour...je me dirigea vers mon lit et enleva les couverture avant d'aller les jeter,heuresment,la couettes et le matelas n'as pas été touché,j'enleva tout de même les couettes et les draps avant d'en remettre des propres,je prit un sceau avant de retourner dans la chambre,pour voir Tim.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce gamin ?!il tremble comme une feuille,il ne parle pas,c'est officiel !si je revoie ce type avec toute sa famille,je les tue !

Mais d'abors,faut je m'occupe du gamin,il ne bougeait pas d'un milimètre.Je poussa un soupir et m'approcha de lui,c'est là qu'il recula de quelque pas,me regardant avec des yeux terrorisé.

-Remet-toi au lit !

Il y alla rapidement,je lui remis le bordait,ensuite,je m'assis sur le lit et attendit qu'il se rendorme,il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir,il avait ses yeux grand ouvert,et tremblait toujours,il mordait son index.Je me leva du lit pour aller sur le canapé,mais une main s'agrippa sur la manche de ma veste,je me retournais pour voir Tim,avec des yeux suppliant.

-Reste...,dit-il.

-Je suis dans le salon au cas où...

-S'il te plait !

Il serra fermement ma chemise,je ne pourrait pas partir,pas avec lui.Alors je restais avec lui,il finit par s'endormir,et moi aussi.

Je me suis réveillé lorsque j'ai entendu un bruit venant du salon,c'était des coup à la porte,je sortis de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon avant d'aller ouvrir la porte pour voir un homme,plus petit que moi,avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Dickiebird...

-Salut Jaybird !dit-il.Je viens t'apporter ce que tu as demander à Bruce hier.

-Pourquoi le vieux ne viens pas en face pour me les donner ?c'est pas assez "charitable"?

-Jason...,tu dois le connaitre,avec le temps.

Dick avait raison à ce sujet.

-D'ailleurs,en parlant de charité,où est le petit ?demanda Dick.Tu l'as enfermé dans un placard ?

Même si c'était une blague,je me précipitait jusqu'à la chambre pour vérifier si le gamin était encore au lit,j'ouvris la porte à fracas et c'est là que le gamin s'était réveillé subitement,il serra les couvertures sur lui.

-Hey !calme toi Jason !

J'entendis Dick arriver derrière moi,Tim commença à trembler et se cacha sous les couvertures.

-Hey !calme toi,gamin !dis-je.Je voulais juste voir si tu était encore dans mon lit !c'est tout !

Il était encore sous les couvertures,il était roulé en boules.

-Allez sors !ordonais-je.

J'arracha fortement les courvertures pour le voir à la même position qu'hier soir.

-Allez debout !

-Jason !le petit est terrorisé !tu veux l'effrayer encore plus ?

-Ce gamin me foue que des emmerdes depuis qu'il est là !d'abord il mouille et vomit sur mon lit et faut que nettoye l'entrée de la porte à cause de lui,ensuite,il s'est enfermé dans un placard à 04 h du matin !

-Je suis désolé...,dit Tim.Je peux nettoyer ça si tu veux...

-Je te demande de te lever et tu ne le fait pas !je te demande pas de nettoyer !

Le gamin sortit de lit immédiatement,et continua de mordre son index.Je m'approchais de lui et lui empoigna le bras avant de l'emmenez au salon.

 **PDV Tim**

Jason avait l'air très en colère contre moi,j'avais peur,ce "Dick" comme l'appelle Jason,avait un regard different,il avait l'air gentil et amicale,il souriait tout le temps,derrière lui,il y avait un grand sac rempli de vêtements.

-Ca,c'est pour toi !dit Dick.Ce sont des vêtements qui devrait faire environ ta taille.

Jason fouilla dans ce sac et sortis quelque vêtements,un maillot,une chemise...

-Tu trouve pas que c'est un peu grand pour son âge ?demanda Jason.

-Celui là c'est du taille 13 ans,répondit Dick.Mais tu as quel âge ?

-J'ai 16 ans,repondis-je.

C'est à ce moment que Dick et Jason me regardèrent bizzarement.

-Sei...Seize ans !fit Jason.

J'hochais la tête.

-Mais...depuis quel âge t'es là-bas ?

-Depuis mes 10 ans...

Jason commença à froncer des sourcils,j'ai dit une bêtise,il va surement se mettre en colère contre moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tim,je ne vais pas me mettre en colère contre toi,dit Dick.

J'hochais la tête avec compréhension.Jason s'approcha de moi avec le sac.

-Jason,dit Dick.Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ils porte des couches ?

Mes joues chauffa à cette question,j'avais baissé les yeux,mort de honte.

-Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure,dit Jason.Il ne m'attire que des problèmes depuis son arrivée.

Dick hocha la tête,je ne comprenais pas trop mais bon.Dick enleva mon sweet,je le laissa faire,il m'enfila une chemise qui me pendait un peu sur les bras et les épaules.

-Il doit reprendre du poids,dit Dick.Cette chemise appartenait à Damian.Il est plus maigre que tu le dis,Jason.

C'est vrai,je suis maigre à faire peur,le pantalon était à deux doigt de tomber,heureusement,Dick avait sortit une ceinture et la serra du plus qu'il pouvait.

-Dick,vu que tu adore t'occuper des enfants,tu pourrais le laisser vivre chez toi un moment.

-Si tu veux,répondit Dick.Ça te dirais de vivre chez moi ?

A cet instant,je secoua vivement la tête.

-Jason...est-ce que je peux rester ici avec toi ?demandais-je timidement.

-Tim !dit Jason.Tu seras mieux chez Dick que chez moi !et...

-Jason,coupa Dick.On peut parler ?seul à seul ?Bruce m'as informé de quelque chose dont je dois te faire part.

 **Fin du chapitre !vous en pensez quoi ?j'espère que j'en ai pas fait trop,c'est ma seconde fic sur Batman.Si voulez connaitre les âges des personnages la voici en dessous:**

 **Dick:27 ans.**

 **Jason:21 ans.**

 **Tim:16 ans.**

 **Damian:10 ans.**

 **Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait.**


	5. Conversation houleuse

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien.**

Je verrouillais la porte de la chambre pour laisser Tim à ses essayages,je me dirigea avec Dick dans le salon.

-Bon,dis-je.Qu'est-ce que "père" voulait que je sache ?

-Est-ce tu as entendu parler de la "mutinerie" d'Arkham ?demanda Dick.

-Mm...,dis-je en hochant la tête.

Bien sûr que j'ai entendu parler de cette fameuse mutinerie !le 1er décembre qui plus est !

-Mr Gordon nous a demander aà Batman de les arrêter tous avant Noël,dit Dick.Et il a demander à tout le monde de...

-De lui donner un "petit coup de main" ?fis-je.

Dick hocha la tête.

-On peux reparler de Tim un instant ?dis-je.

-Bien-sûr !dit Dick.Tu veux qu'on reparle de sa garde ?

-Oui...,dis-je.Tu ne veux pas t'occupper de lui à ma place ?

-Jason...tu as vu le petit tout à l'heure ?il veux vraiment resté avec toi.

-Dick !dis-je.Regarde cet apparte !regarde où je suis installé !et regarde le boulot que je fait !tu crois vraiment que c'est bon pour le gamin ?!

Dick poussa un long soupir.

-Jason...dit moi,qui as sauvé cet enfant ?c'est Jason ou Red Hood ?

-Red Hood,répondis-je.

-Et qui as sortis l'enfant de l'enfer auquel il a vécu ?

-Red Hood.

-Et qui s'est occuper de lui depuis sa libération ?

-Jason...

-Et qui l'as amenez chez Jason ?

-Red Hood,et en quoi ça peux m'aider ?

-Tim n'as confiance qu'au Red Hood,ça fait 6 ans qu'il souffre chez des employés de Black Mask,et du jour au lendemain il est ramené chez un incconu qui le traite bien et qui prend soin de lui,qu'est-ce que Red Hood a "dit" au garçon ?

-Il a "dit" de vivre chez "moi" avant de vivre chez son père.

-Mm...,j'ai l'impression qu'il a pris affection pour toi...tu connais son nom en entier ?

-Timothy Jackson Drake...

-Drake...pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose...

-Tu devrais demander au vieux de faire une recherche,dis-je.

-J'ai une autre question,comment des gens qui travaille avec des gens comme Black Mask traite un enfant de 10 ans de cet manière ?

-Tu crois que tout est liée ?demandais-je.C'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose de louche là-dedans...

-On devrait revenir voir le gamin.

Et c'est qu'on a fait,quand je déverrouillai la porte,je vis le gamin,qui continuait ses essayages,et les vêtements qu'il portait étaient de plus en plus large,Dickiebird avait raison,il faut vraiment qu'il prenne du poids,en y repensant,j'avais réalisé qu'il n'avait pas mangé ce matin,il doit avoir faim.

-Tim,dis-je.Dès que tu auras fini je vais te préparer à manger.

Il me regardait avec des yeux vide.Mais il hocha la tête,Dick l'aida à s'habiller comme il faut et l'amena dans la cuisine,je lui fis des oeufs brouillé avec du bacon cette fois.Il mangea tout le contenu,encore une fois,j'espère seulement qu'il ne va pas vomir.Ensuite,je lui fesait prendre une douche et lui changea sa couche.Franchement,j'ai l'impression de m'occupper d'un bébé.Je le souleva jusqu'au salon et l'assis sur le canapé,je laissa un sceau juste à coté.

-Tim,dis-je.Écoute,j'ai prit un déscision.

-Tu vas me laisser vivre chez Dick,c'est ça ?demanda Tim.

-Non...en faite,j'ai un truc à faire,c'est urgent,pour l'instant,tu sortir de chez moi et tu va te ballader avec Dick,ça fait longtemps que tu n'est pas aller à Gotham.

-Mais...tu ne vas pas t'occuper de moi ?

-Je m'occupe de toi déja,dis-je.Mais je te laisse choisir dès que tu reviens,ça te vas ?

Il hocha la tête timidement.Je lui ebourrifait les cheveux.

-C'est ton frère ?Dick Grayson...

-Oui,répondis-je avant de me rendre compte d'un ment tu connais son nom ?je ne me rappelle pas te l'avoir dit.

-J'était au cirque quand ses parents sont morts,répondit le gamin.J'étais avec mes vrais parents...

Eh merde...,bon d'accord,le gamin a peut être vu les parents de Dickiebird mourir,mais ça ne l'as pas traumatiser,mais comment le gamin l'avait reconnu ?à mon avis,il y a quelque chose chez le gamin qui ne tourne pas rond,et c'est peut être la même raison de pourquoi il a été maltraité pendant si longtemps,je devrais savoir de plus près.

-Tim,quand tes parents sont...morts,est-ce que tu as été envoyée directement chez eux ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Oui...

-Et est-ce qu'il te traitais comme ça depuis ton arrivée ?

-Heu...non...en faite,il m'avait bien traité jusqu'à...

Je vis qu'il hésita un peu.

-Jusqu'à quoi ?

-Jusqu'à que je sache son trafic de drogue...je l'ai su une semaine après mon arrivée...après...ils ont dit que j'était pas normal et j'était une menace pour tout le monde et...et...

Il s'arrêta là,il commençais à sangloter doucement,ce fut Dick qui le prit dans ces bras pour le calmer.Une fois fait,il dit:

-Tim,pourquoi on irai pas se balader tout de suite ?ça te fera du bien de prendre l'air.

Il hocha la tête et partis en direction de la porte,suivi de Dick.Quand ils furent partis,quelque chose me disait que...quelque part,Tim pourrait m'être d'une grand aide face à Black Mask...une grande aide.


	6. Une petite balade

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien.**

 **PDV Tim.**

De la neige,il neigeait dehors,c'est pour ça que Dick m'avait donné un gros manteau,ça fesait longtemps que je n'avait pas vu de la neige tombé,j'était tout le temps enfermé dans le noir,avec le froid en hiver.Jason m'avait dit que je choisirait avec qui je voudrait vivre,honnêtement,j'aimerais bien continuer de vivre chez Jason,mais,si il ne veut pas de moi ?peut-être que vivre chez Dick serait mieux,après tout,il m'aime bien.Sauf que Red Hood m'as dit de rester chez Jason,et c'est ce que je ferais.On marchait calmement dans les rues de Gotham.

-Dick...

-Oui ?fit Dick.Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Tu...tu sais...j-j'étais là quand...quand...

-Quand...quoi ?demanda Dick,calmement.

-Quand...toi...tu...tes parents...le cirque...

Je ne pouvais pas parler plus,j'avais peur des représailles.Il me regardait avec pitié,pour tout le monde me regarde comme ça ?!!

-Tu était venu au cirque,c'est ça ?demanda Dick.

J'hochais la tête,et ma tête regardait toujours vers le bas.J'avais un petit doute sur Jason,je me demande encore comment il connait Red Hood,bien que je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui auparavant,je trouve qu'il se ressemble étrangement.

-Tim ?ça va ?

Je releva la tête pour voir Dick,qui continuais de me regardait avec ses yeux inquiet.

-Oui...,répondis-je.Je vais bien...

-Tu as l'air un peu pâle,tu as faim ?

J'hochais vivement la tête,c'est vrai que je venais de manger mais...j'avais encore faim !

 **PDV Dick.**

Je m'arrêtais à coté d'un stande de beignets,il l'engloutis presque tout les beignets,jusqu'à que je l'arrête.

-Doucement Tim,ne mange pas tout...

Je m'arrêta quand je vis Tim de plus en plus pâle...comme si il allait...je vis une poubelle dans le coin,je l'amena tout près et le pencha en avant,c'est là qu'il vomit dans la poubelle tout le contenu,je tapota calmement sur son dos pour le rassura quand je vis des larmes du coin de son oeil.J'avais compris quelque chose.

-Hey,dis-je.Ca va aller...faut pas avoir peur...

-Mais...j'-j'ai pas peur...c'est juste...

-Tim,dis-je.Jamais Jason et moi-même allons te laisser mourir de faim.

Il hocha la tête.

-J'y pense !repris-je en changeant de sujet.Tu voudrais quelque chose pour Noël ?

Il secoua la tête.

-J'ai déja demander quelque chose au père Noël...

-Ah oui ?fis-je.Et c'est quoi ?

-J'ai peur qu'il ne se réalise plus si je te le dit...

-Un secret ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Je comprend...

-Dick...tu connais Nightwing ?

Je m'arrêta un moment.

-Non,répondis-je.Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas...et Red Hood ?

-Non plus...

-Et tu sais comment Jason connait Red Hood ?est-ce que c'est lui Red Hood ?

Alors là,c'est clair que je ne l'ai pas vu venir,comment le petit aurais fait une hypothès pareil ?ça doit faire 2 jour qu'il est chez lui et il se doute déja de quelque chose.Je doûte qu'il ait pu fouiller dans l'appartement,Jason m'as dit avant de partir qu'il n'avait fait que dormir et "salit" si je peux dire,son lit.

-Pourquoi tu pense que Jason est Red Hood ?

-Et bien...quand il m'as ramener chez Jason,Red Hood avait toqué à sa porte mais on dirait qu'il fesait semblant,et après,il m'as laisser un mot pour le donner à Jason,puis...j'ai attendut presque deux heure avant de rencontrer Jason,et...il a dit qu'il travaillait la nuit...des personnes disent que Batman et d'autre super-héros sont vu généralement la nuit...

-Tim,dis-je.Beaucoups de gens travaillent la nuit à Gotham...et tu as vu où vis Jason...

-Je sais...c'est...c'est pour ça qu'il veux que je vive chez toi ?demanda Tim.

J'hochais la tête.

-Je vis à Bludheaven,et même si ce n'est pas aussi sûr que Gotham,je pourrais veiller un peu sur toi.

-Red Hood m'as dit qu'après j'irai vivre chez le père de Jason...

-Je sais...Jason m'en a informé aussi,je comptais faire la même chose avec toi.

Il hocha la tête.

 **000000000000**

 **PDV Tim.**

Trois heurs après,Dick reçu un message de Jason lui disant de revenir,c'est ce qu'on fis.On rentra dans l'appartement de Jason et ce dernier était assis sur le canapé,Dick et moi se dirigâme vers lui,Dick s'était assis sur le canapé,moi,je restais debout,ce fut Jason qui m'inscita à m'assire.

-Écoute Tim,fit Jason.Je sais que je t'ai dit que tu pourrais choisir avec qui vivre,mais j'y ait réfléchit...et le mieux est...

Je m'aggripa à sa veste.Je ne veux pas partir !

-Non !s'il te plait !suplais-je.Je ne veux pas partir !je veux rester avec toi !

-Tim !repris Jason.Tu seras mieux chez Dick que chez moi !

-Ca pourrait pas être pire que vivre chez les Glades !s'il te plait !je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !

-Tim...

-Je sais que depuis deux jours je suis dur à vivre mais...

-Tim...

-Une semaine !laisse moi rester une toutes petite semaine !je te le jure !je serai très obéissant si...

-Tim !

-Jason !

Je me tourna pour voir Dick.

-Jason,laisse le vivre chez toi...le petit veut vraiment rester chez toi...

-Dick !tu sais bien que...

Je m'aggripa autour de sa taille.

-Laisse moi une semaine...une toute petite semaine...

 **PDV Jason.**

Je poussa un long soupir,le gamin veut vraiment rester,je le vois dans ces yeux.

-Bon d'accord...si tu veux rester,alors reste.

Le gamin me sourit avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou,et collé sa tête contre mon épaule.

-Merci...merci beaucoups...

 **00000000000000**

Le gamin était épuisé,alors je l'ai couché dans mon lit,il dormait à point fermé,j'était dans le salon avec Dick.

-Jason,j'ai un truc à te dire à propos de Tim.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?demandais-je.

-Tu a vérifier tes placard ?

-Mes...placard ?

J'y comprenais rien.

-Là où il y a de la nourriture.

Je vérifia dans les placards,je vis qu'il manquait de la nourriture.Le gamin...

-Surveille le bien,Jason,dit Dick.Il aura plus besoin d'un grand frère qu'un père...

 **Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait.**

 **Et désolez si je fais des d'orthographes.**


	7. Gotham Academy

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien.Si c'était le cas,Dick ne serais pas amnésique.** **Salut !Voilà le nouveau chapitre !Et désolé si je n'ai pas pu le publier plus tôt mais j'ai eu quelque problèmes d'internet.** **Dans ce chapitre,Tim va aller à l'école** **,j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **PDV Jason.**

J'était partis en patrouille,je venais de revenir d'ailleurs,je vis Tim regarder par la fenêtre,il était pensif,j'avais acheté la nourriture en plus,étant donné qu'il m'as vidé les placard pour se rendre malade,je m'avança doucement sans vouloir l'effrayer.

-Tim ?

Il tourna la tête pour me fixer,il avait les yeux rouges,il venais de pleurer,je m'accrouppie près de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?demandais-je.

-Rien...je repensait à mes parents...c'est tout.

-Je comprend...tu sais...les miens aussi sont morts...

Un long silence resta entre nous,je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre,d'habitude,c'est le travail de Dick.

-Bon écoute,je vais te dire tout de suite,étant donné que j'ai du travail,demain,tu iras à l'école.

Il me fixa,il avait l'air mal à l'aise.

-Mais...Jason !je ne peux pas !dit Tim.S'il te plait...j'ai peur...

Je pris mes mains et les mit sur ses épaules.

-Ne t'en fait pas,tu sais pourquoi ?je vais de te dire comment faire...

 **0000000000000000**

 **PDV Normal.**

Tim n'était pas à l'aise,il ne savait plus quand c'était la dernière fois qu'il était partir à l'école,il était tellement anxieux,son uniforme était pas trop serré,c'est surement Jason qui a demandé à avoir cet taille d'uniforme.

L'école qu'il avait en face de lui était très grandes,la pelouse était propre et bien taillé,il entra à l'interieur,le couloirs était très grands,et très long,comment allait-il se retrouvet là-dedans ?avec toutes ses portes ?Tim ouvrit son sac pour verifier son emploi du temps,il y avait une petite note sur son emploi du temps:

 **《Va tout de suite dans le bureau du proviseur avant d'aller en cours》**

 **Jason.**

Mais où était le bureau du proviseur ?il n'est jamais allé dans un lycée avant,il n'avait même pas finit l'école primaire !Tim ne savait pas comment s'y prendre,il marcha jusqu'à une porte marqué "bureau du principale",était-ce la bonne porte ?il hésita un moment avant,il tremblait un peu,il toqua quand même à la porte,plusieurs fois,comme Red Hood avait fait pour appeller Jason.

-Entrez !entendit-il.

 **PDV Tim.**

J'ouvrit la porte en montrant ma tête en premier,je vis un vielle homme à l'intèrieure.

-Tu dois être Tim ?entre.

J'entris timidement,et marchait doucement jusqu'au bureau et m'arrêta net en face de lui.

-Bon,dit le directeur.Mr Wayne'as parler de vous j'ignorais qu'il avait adopté un autre garçon,mais bon,soit le bienvenu dans notre établissement,étant ici en tant que nouveau et comme tu n'as pas été là durants les semestres précédents,tu vas devoir rattrapper ton retard !

J'hochais la tête timidement,il avait raison,mais comment j'allait faire ?c'est vrai que j'étais un enfant intelligent,mais quand vous êtes enfermé dans un sous-sol pendant six ans et que vous devez travailler avec peu de nourriture dans l'estomac.Je sortis de mes pensez quand un adulte entra dans la pièce.

-C'est lui ?Timothy Drake ?demanda t'il.

-Oui,répondit le directeur.Timothy,voici ton professeur d'anglais,il t'amènera jusqu'à ta classe.

J'hochais la tête calmement.Il me conduisis jusqu'à la classe,il y avait tellement de gens,ils me regardait comme un étranger,je serrais ma veste.

-Voici un nouvelle élève,il s'appelle Timothy Drake,dit le professeur.Timothy,tu va t'installer à coté de mademoisselle Brown.

Je vis une place au loin,à coté d'une fille aux cheveux blonds,elle avait de très beaux yeux verts,je m'avança timidement vers elle,la table à coté était libre,je m'y installa.

-Bonjour,dit-elle.Je suis Stéphanie,Stéphanie Brown.

-Timothy Drake...,dis-je.Mais...tu peux m'appeller Tim...

-Très bien,Tim,répondit-elle.

 **000000000000**

A la fin des cours,je rentris chez moi,j'avais très mal au ventre,j'avais trop mangé,mais j'avais très faim !je me sentis très mal,je m'arrêta un moment,j'était à coté d'un grillage,je m'y tenais fermement avant que la bille monta et je recrachais tout le contenu,je m'y sentis mal,c'est vrai que je meurs toujours de faim,alors je mange toujours,soudain,j'entendis du bruit,je vis trois personnes arrivés vers moi,armés d'un couteau,mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.


	8. La prise d'otage

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien.**

 **PDV Tim.**

J'avais peur,ces personnes étaient plus barraquer que moi,qu'allait-il me faire ?ils ne me veulent pas du bien en tout cas,j'ai dit à Jason que je rentrais seul à pied,pourtant,il avait insister pour qu'il vienne me chercher,j'aurai du lui dire oui !deux personnes me prit par les bras et l'un d'entre eux mit le couteau sur ma gorge.

-Viens par là,gamin !cria unes des personnes.

-Qui...qui êtes vous ?!dis-je.

-C'est toi le gamin des Drake ?!dit la deuxième personne.

J'hochais la tête,trop peur d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Viens par là !dit il.

Il me conduisit dans un camion,une fois fait,ils m'ont ligotés,j'avais les larmes aux yeux,qu'allait-il me faire ?

 **0000000000000**

Quand je sortis du camion,on m'emmena dans un grand hangar,où est-ce qu'il m'emmenait ?quand j'entrais dans l'hangar,il m'attacha sur une chaise,un homme avec une canne arriva,il avait un cigare à la bouche.

-C'est lui le gamin que recherche Black Mask ?!

-Oui patron !dit l'uns des trois hommes.Si Bruce Wayne n'avait pas fourré son nez là dedans,jamais on aurait retrouver le gamin !

Bruce Wayne ?mais qu'avait-il à avoir là-dedans ?je ne l'ai jamais rencontrer !à moins que...Jason ?ou Red Hood ?ou bien les deux ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?!dis-je,en tentant de partir.

-Rien du tout mon garçon,dit l'homme à la canne.Je ne peux même pas t'abimer.

-Alors pourquoi vous...

-Parce que je leur ai demandé de le faire !

L'homme qui parlait sortait de l'ombre dont il était caché.Cet homme était en costard blanc,il portait une sorte de mask noir,il lui collait au visage,comme si sa propre figure était calciné.Je reconnu cette personne:

-Black Mask...,dis-je.

-Dit moi ce que tu sais sur Red Hood !

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez lui faire ?!dit-je.

-Dit-moi ce que tu lui as dit !cria Black Mask.Qu'est-ce qu'il sait ?!

-Il ne sait rien !criais-je.Je ne l'ai dit à personnes !

Il me gifla.

-Menteur !dit moi chez qui tu vis !

-Chez personne !je vous le jure !

Il me gifla à nouveau avant de me prendre par le col.

-Sale menteur !si tu ne vis chez personne,d'où vient cet uniforme ?!la dernière fois que je t'ai vu,tu avais qu'un sac poubelle et t'était aussi crasseux qu'un SDF !dit moi chez qui tu vis !tout de suite !

Je secouai la tête,et fermais les yeux,pas questions que je cède !Jason risquait d'avoir des problèmes.

-Si c'est comme ça...

Black Mask sortit un pistolet,je commençais à paniquer,est-ce que j'allais...

-Prépare toi à retrouver tes parents !

Il pointa son arme entre mes deux yeux,quand j'entendit des coups de feu venant d'en haut,Black Mask tourna la tête pour voir ses hommes mourir les uns après les autres.

-Et merde...,dit-il.

Il partis,me laissant seul,les trois hommes qui m'avait enlevé tirais de partout,avant de se faire tirer dessus,quand je vis cette personne devant moi:

-Red Hood...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là,gamin ?!!tu fous que des problèmes partout où tu va !

Il me dit ça et même temps,il me libèra,j'avais les larmes aux yeux quand il me dit ça,une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

-Allez viens,dit-il.Je te ramène chez Jason.

-Non...,dis-je.

-Quoi ?

-Non !je ne veux pas retourner là-bas !

Puis,je partis en courant,je courrai aussi vite que je le pouvais,je ne pouvais pas revenir chez Jason,si c'était le cas,les hommes de Black Mask le tuerons !et je ne veux pas qu'une autre personne meurt à cause moi...

 **PDV Jason.**

Je cherchais le gamin de partout,qu'est-ce qu'il a à la fin,à ce que je sache,je ne l'ai pas frapper,je cherchais de partout jusqu'à le trouver,il était recroqueviller sur lui-même,il était caché entre deux cartons.Je m'approcha doucement de lui.

-Tim !où est-ce que tu était ?!je t'ai cherché partout !

-Va t'en...

J'étais choqué là,d'habitude,il acceptais qu'on lui tendais la main,mais là !

-Viens !on rentre !dis-je en empoignant son poignet.

-Non !cria Tim.Va t'en !

-Non !je ne pars pas sans toi !dis-je.T'as conscient que je fait tout pour tu te sente bien !je prend soin de toi !et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?!

-Ils vont te tuer si je reste avec toi !

-Me tuer ?qui ?demandais-je.

Il recommança à sangloter,je poussa un soupir,si je le brusque,il pourrait fuir à nouveau,dans l'état émotionnelle qu'il est en ce moment,j'en profita pour le porter jusqu'à ma moto et partir.

 **000000000000000**

Il resta dans un état second pendant un long moment,je l'allongea dans mon lit,je dut repeter les mêmes scénario que quand je l'avais amener chez moi pour la première fois,sauf qu'il ne paniqua pas une seul fois,et quand je voulu lui donner à manger,il n'avala rien,je lui changea de couche et lui mit un pyjama que je venais de lui acheté.

Une fois endormie,j'entendis du bruit vers ma porte,j'ouvris et vit Dick en face de moi,avec des papiers à la main.

-J'ai ce que tu chercher,dit Dick.

-C'est quoi excatement ?demandais-je.

-Toutes les infos que j'ai pu avoir sur la famille Drake,répondit Dick.J'ai du emprunter la Batcave pour ça.

J'hochais la tête.En prenant les papiers,je vis des choses assez étranges sur la famille Drake,surtout...

-Attend,dis-je.Qu'est-ce que Black Mask à avoir avec la mort des Drake ?!

-Les Drake avait eu quelque problèmes avec lui,dit Dick.Pourquoi tu demande ça ?

-Black Mask a enlevé le gamin...je sais pas ce qu'il voulait...mais à mon avis,Tim a quelque chose à voir avec lui...tu va devoir m'aider,Dick.

 **Alors ?vous avez aimé ?dans le prochain chapitre,Red Hood et Nightwing vont passer à l'action !**

 **Et j'ai quelque chose à vous dire;j'ai un peu de mal à capter internet en ce moment,alors je vais mettre un peu plus de temps à publier les chapitres.**

 **Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait.**


	9. Nightwing et Red Hood

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien.**

 **PDV Jason.**

-C'est ici,dis-je.

On était dans un hangar,là où Tim avait été enlevé,il fallait que je trouve le lien entre Tim et Black Mask.Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond et je voudrais savoir quoi.

En entrant,je ne vis que des cadavres,il jonchait dans une marre de sang.

-Jason...,fit Dick.C'est toi qui...

-Oui,répondis-je.

-Tu aurais dû les laisser vivant,dit Dick.On aurait pu les interroger.

Encore Dickiebird avec son foutu discours avec la règle numero 1 du fameux Batman:Ne pas tuer.

-Tu crois que je savais que le gamin avait un lien avec Black Mask ?

-Tu ne trouvais pas ça normal de ce que tu m'as parler l'autre jour ?

-De quoi tu parle ?

-Red Hood,tu trouve un enfant maltraité chez uns des hommes de Black Mask,cet enfant ce fait enlevé il se fait interroger chez ce dernier.Tu lui as demander si il savait quelque chose ?

-Le gamin ne m'as rien dit,répondis-je.

Dick ne répondis pas,quand j'entendis du bruit,moi et Nightwing courrâme en provenance du bruit.On vit bien une personne vivante,je me précipita vers lui et je l'attrapa.Je pointa l'arme en face de lui:

-Je veux parler à ton boss !dis-je.Où est Black Mask ?!

-Tue-moi !dit l'homme.Je te dirais rien !

-Si c'est ce que tu veux...

Je le jeta avant de pointer l'arme,sauf,que Nightwing attrappa mon poignet et au moment où l'arme tira,la balle toucha le toit.

-Nan mais t'es malade ?!dis-je.J'allais le...

-Et nous on ne saura jamais ce que Black Mask voulait à propos de Tim !répliqua Nightwing.

Mais quand on avait le dos tourné,l'homme s'était déja enfuis.

-Bravo !t'es content ?!dis-je.On as perdu la seul piste qui pouvais nous donner des informations !

-Tu ne connais pas quelqu'un d'autre ?demanda Nightwing.N'importe qui ?

En y repesant un instant,si il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que je connaissait bien.

 **000000000000000**

Je fracassa la porte un grand coup avant de débarquer chez cet personne en particulier,en entrant je les vit tous à table,sauf que la mère pris ses autres enfants et se mirent vers un mur,le père,lui,ne bougea pas d'un milimètre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?j'ai plu de gamin là-dedans !

Je l'attrappa par le col.

-Nan mais le gamin s'est fait kidnapper cet après-midi en plein jour !dis-je.

-Et en quoi ça devrait me concerner ?!dit l'homme.

-Black Mask est derrière tous ça !

Là,ce fut Nightwing avant de continuer:

-Et on veut savoir ce que le petit savait.

-Qu'est-ce que le gamin as balancé pour...

-Il n'avait pas à le faire !coupais-je.Dit-moi qu'est-ce que voulait Black Mask au sujet du gamin ?!

-Je te dirais rien !

Il commence à m'ennervé !je pointa le pistolet sur lui.

-Alors tu vas crevé !dis-je.Dit adieu à ta famille !

-Attend Red Hood !

Je me tourna vers Nightwing.

-Tu sais que c'est le seul moyen qu'on as pour coincer Black Mask !fit Nightwing.

-Sauf que si il ne me donne pas les informations qu'il faut !il crèvent !maintenant,dit moi ce que tu sais !

-Tu l'auras pas !je le dirais à Black Mask et il le tuera !ce gamin est une menace !

-Tu aurais du le tué quand il le savait !cria sa femme.On n'aurait jamais eu ces problèmes là !

Je ressera ma poigne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?!dis-je.

-Il le sait !il sait tous !il sait ce que Black Mask prépare !et il connait la raison de la mort de ses parents !le carnet que t'as prit !il connait tout les noms des gens qui sont sur cette liste !peut-être même qu'il connait déja ta véritable identité...

Je le lacha,avant de tirer un coup de feu,sur lui,Nightwing me regardait d'un air grave.Lorsqu'on partis,il s'arrêta,les deux bras croisés,les sourcils froncés.

 **0000000000000000**

-Red Hood,tu ne crois pas que tu en fait trop ?

-Nightwing...tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait !si tu voyais dans quel état était le gamin quand je suis entré chez les Glades ?!!

-Je trouve que tu est un peu dûr avec lui,et surtout avec toi-même...

-Dick,je ne suis pas une mère-poule comme toi !le gamin devrait vivre chez toi plûtot que chez moi !

-Jason...Tim a besoin d'une famille...c'est quelque choses qui lui manquaient chez lui !chez ses vraies parents !

-Dick...

-Jason !tu devrait prendre soin de lui,l'emmenez à l'école,l'amenez au cinema,lui lire une histoire le soir,tu devrais chercher un sapin de Noël avec lui et le décoré !

-Dick...tu me vois décoré un sapin de Noël avec le gamin ?

-Ca aurait été drôle à voir !dit-il en riant.

-Dick...

-Tu devrais revenir chez toi,Tim a besoin de toi.


	10. Seul à la maison

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien.**

 **PDV Tim.**

Quand je me réveilla,j'était dans le lit de Jason,je me suis souvenu de ce qui s'est produit la veille,Jason doit me détesté d'avoir agis comme ça...

Je sortis du lit,je n'en pouvais plus de rester au lit,j'arrivais au salon,je ne savait pas quoi faire,je rangea quelque affaire de Jason,quand je vivais chez les Glades,il me fesait levée très tôt pour nettoyer avant de m'enfermé à nouveau dans le sous-sol,quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine,je vis une petite note près de la table.

 **《J'ai un truc à faire,je ne serai pas là un petit moment,si tu as faim,il y des pates dans le micro-ondes.Ne bouge pas de l'appart tant que je ne suis pas là.》**

 **Jason.**

Je posa la note,quand soudain,mon estomac commença à grogner,c'est vrai que je n'avais pas mangé tout à l'heure,je fit chauffer le bol de pâtes avant de le manger,après,je lava la vaisselle avant de la ranger,j'était l'enfant à tout faire quand j'était chez les Glades.Quand je rentris dans la chambre,je pris le sac d'école et commença à faire mes devoirs,puis,je lit quelque livres que j'avais emprunter dans la bibliothèque,il fallait que je rattrappe mon retard,je m'assis sur le lit avant d'ouvrir le livre?c'était un livre de sciences.C'est vrai que je suis bizzard,mais j'adore étudier,peut-être parce que j'ai loupé toute ma vie,mais même avant,je voulais toujours étudier !

Je voudrais aussi savoir qui est Batman !peut-être même Red Hood,je me demande encore comment Jason connait Red Hood,peut-être qu'il l'as sauvé,comme moi,ou bien...je me pose encore des questions,pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu Jason et Red Hood ensemble ?pourquoi quand on parle de Red Hood,Jason n'est pas là ?et pourquoi ils se ressemble tellement ?et pourquoi ai-je rêvé que le Red Hood enlève son masque pour voir le visage de Jason ?je posa mon livre et inspecta un peu l'appartement,Jason n'aime peut-être pas les curieux,et si il me battait ?mon père adoptif me fouettais,même quand je n'avait rien fait de mal.Jason pourrait me punir,mais quelle punitions ?et si je le testais ?non.Jamais je ne ferais à Jason,il en a tellement fait pour moi,mais je ne veux pas non plus le mettre en danger...j'ai peur...il faut que j'aille voir Jason si il va bien,sauf que je ne sais où il travaille,et je ne veux pas le déranger non plus...quand je vis le placard où je me suis enfermé,je vis des armes blanches et un batarang ?mais pourquoi Jason avait un batarang ?en fouillant sous le lit,je vis aussi des armes,des pistolets,comment Jason possède t'il autant d'armes ?peut-être...et si...?si Jason est Red Hood,alors ce pourrais t'il que Dick soit...Nightwing ?

Jason avait un ordinateur,est-ce qu'il avait internet ?je l'alluma et m'y connecta,je vis quelque vidéos où il y avait Nightwing,d'autres où Red Hood fesait son apparitions,je vis les armes qu'il y a dans l'appartement,il y avait les mêmes que sur les videos,Nightwing fesait de quadruple salto arrière tendu,pourtant,il n'y avait qu'une seul personne capable de faire un figure pareil:Dick Grayson !l'artiste trapèziste des Flyings Graysons.Si Dick est Nightwing,Jason est Red Hood !et...Bruce Wayne...Bruce Wayne est Batman !sayez !j'en suis sûr !Red Hood est démasqué et...

 _-Monstre !tu n'est pas normal !_

 _-Chéri !tue le !il dira qui nous sommes !_

 _-Nan !je lui ferai pire !il n'est qu'un enfant après tout !_

Ces coups de fouets,ces frappes,ces humiliations,non !eux aussi était très gentille avec moi quand je suis arrivé chez eux,et quand j'ai tout découvert...c'était comme si la terre s'était écroulé sous mes pieds,et Jason...Jason sera comme eux,je ne veux pas...je préfère garder le silence,mais j'ai peur...j'ai peur qu'il le savent...je ne sait plus quoi faire...des larmes me monta aux yeux avant qu'une boule se forme...je me laissa tomber sur le lit,je pleurais tellement,je voudrait ne jamais savoir tout ça !c'est peut-être pour ça qu'on me néglige tellement,pour ça que tout le monde me rejette...qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à être intelligent ?pourquoi ?maman...papa...je veux rentrer à la maison...

 **PDV Jason.**

Quand je rentris à la maison,je cherchais si Tim était encore au lit,quand je passa vers la cuisine,je vis dans le micro onde que les pates avait disparue,en regardant les placards,je vis la vaisselle propres et rangé,Tim a dû tout nettoyer pendant mon absence,en entrant dans la chambre,Tim était endormi au lit.Il y avait des livres de partout,et l'ordinateur était toujours allumé,je m'approcha doucement du lit pour le secouer un peu.

-Hey gamin... ?gamin... ?Tim... ?

Quand il ouvrit les yeux,il sursauta,se recroquevilla sur lui-même et trembla comme une feuille,putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il a le gamin ?!chaques fois que je lui parle,il est terrorisé comme un petit chiot qu'on venait de battre,peut-être que Dick a raison,je ne devrais pas être aussi dur avec lui,avec tout ce qu'il a subi.

-Tim...calme-toi...,dis-je.Je ne vais pas te frapper...je m'assurais juste que tout allait bien...

Il hocha la tête.C'est pas bientôt fini son mutisme ?!il me lâchais pas des yeux.Quand mon regard bougea vers l'ordinateur,je me leva du lit pour m'y approcher.

-Nan !s'il...s'il te plait...

Je vis son regard désemparé,comme si il avait fait une bêtise.Quand je commença à toucher le clavier,il se leva du lit pour s'aggripper contre mes hanches.

-J'ai rien vue...je m'en suis juste utiliser pour mes devoir...je te le jure !

-Ah oui ?alors pourquoi tu m'empêche de regarder dedans ?qu'est-ce que tu as vue exactement ?

-Rien...rien du tout...

Je commence à devenir très méfiant avec lui,qu'est-ce qu'il a vue ?j'espère que c'est pas...je le forca à me lâcher avant de voir l'historiques des recherches,il avait raison,il y avait juste quelque vidéos de Nightwing et Red Hood,d'autres où Batman et Robin y étaient,par contre,il y avait quelque infos au sujet de Black Mask.Je soupira avant de lui parler:

-Tim...je ne t'interdit pas de faire quelques recherches sur internet...par contre,si jamais tu regarde du porno ou des trucs interdit au -18,ou bien des choses que tu DOIS pas voir à ton âge,tu peux dire adieu à l'ordinateur !si tu veux vivre ici,il y aura des règles à respecter !et celle-ci en fait partis !

-D'accord...,dit-il.Mais je n'en regarde jamais...

-J'espère pour toi...,dis-je.Maintenant,dors...il est tard !dis-je avant de partir de la chambre.

-J'en ai marre de dormir...j'ai l'impression d'être un bébé...

Je m'arrêta un moment,c'est vrai que je le traitre trop comme un bébé,et chaques fois que je le vois,il dort.

-Jason...tu pourrais aller me chercher demain ?

Je fis une pause un moment.Ça,c'était bien prévu,avec ce qui lui est arrivée aujourd'hui...

-Bien-sûr,dis-je.Je t'y emmènerais et te chercherais demain.

Il hocha la tête,dès que j'allais partir.

-Tu peux dormir avec moi ?

-Tim,je t'ai dit que je boss la nuit !

-Toutes la nuit ?alors pourquoi tu est revenu si tu travail ?

Là,il marquait un point.

-Je suis sur le canapé si tu me cherche.

-Je t'en prie...je n'aime pas dormir seul...ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs...

Je soupira avant de m'allonger sur le lit,Tim me fit un peu de place à coté de lui,j'éteint la lumière avant que Tim s'accroche sur moi,franchement,si c'est ça jouer les grands-frères,comment Dick arrivent à s'en sortir avec le Démon ?j'ai déja un peu de mal avec lui.Franchement,Dick avait raison,si il doit rester avec moi,je dois être là pour lui dès qu'il se sentira menacée.Mais j'ai encore des questions,pourquoi il avait si peur que je vois ce qu'il regarde sur internet ?surtout qu'il n'y avait que des vidéos de moi et de...et si...si il a tout découvert ?mais de quoi aurais-t'il peur ?je repensa à ce que les Glades m'avait dit...si Tim et Dick ou même le vieux ne serai pas là,je leur tir une balle en pleine tête !


	11. Malade

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien.**

 **PDV Tim.**

Le lendemain,Jason m'avait emmenez à l'école en moto,il n'avait rien d'autres comme véhicule,alors je ne m'en plaignit pas.

-Tu m'attend ici,dit-il.J'irai te chercher après.

-D'accord...,dis-je en hochant la tête.

Je descendis avant de me diriger vers l'établissement,mais avant,je donna une petite étreinte à Jason,il était un peu surpris par mon geste.

-T'es sûr que ça va ?demanda Jason.

Je souris.

-Oui !répondit-je.Très bien même !c'est pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi !

-Ouais...,dit-il.

Il fit une petite grimace,ça ne lui plaisais pas ?c'est vrai qu'il est très froid avec moi,il est un peu moins avec Dick,peut-être parce-que c'est son frère et pas moi.Pourtant j'aime bien Jason,il ne peut pas remplacer mon père,mais il peut être mon grand-frère...

 **00000000000000**

C'était déja l'heure des cours,Stephanie m'attendait patiement,j'aimais bien Stephanie,elle est très gentille avec moi,ça fesait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu d'amis.Ca me fait beaucoups de bien...enfin j'avais une vie normal,et tout ça grâce à Red Hood/Jason.

-Tu vas bien Tim ?

Je tourna la tête pour Stephanie,elle me regardait avec inquiètude.On était à la bibliothèque.

-Oui...je ne suis jamais senti aussi bien que maintenant...

-Je ne savais pas que Jason avait un nouveau petit-frère !dit-elle.

Je m'arrêta un moment,comment elle connait Jason ?est-ce que c'est lui qui...

-Tu connais Jason ?!demandais-je.

-Oui,c'est un peu compliqué mais...Jason m'avait aidé pour quelque chose il y longtemps.

J'hochais la tête,avant de replonger dans mon livre,c'était un livre de maths,je devrais rattraper mon retard très vite.

-Tu ne parle pas beaucoups,dit elle.Et pourquoi tu hoche toujours la tête ?

-Je n'ai pas grand choses à dire...

-Déja...tu peux me dire pourquoi tu vit chez Jason ?depuis combien de temps ?

-4 jours...

-Comment tu fait pour y survivre ?ça sent le tabac et avec toutes les couteau et les pistolets qui y trainent dedans ?!

-C'est moins pire que là où j'habitais avant...

-Tu habitais où ?tu vivais comme Cass ?

-Cass ?

-Cassandra Cain !répondit-elle.Tu ne l'as connait pas ?

Je secoua la tête.

-Oh...d'accord...,dit-elle en hochant la tête.J'ai compris...

-Compris quoi ?demandais-je.

-Tu ne connais que Jason ?tu ne connais pas quelqu'un d'autres de son entourage ?

-Dick est venu il y a deux jours...

Elle hocha la tête,la conversation s'arrêta net,je replongea dans mon livre pour de bon,Jason a une grande famille ?comment doit-elle être ?Stephanie a l'air de bien la connaitre...il ne me reste que trois jours avant de les rencontrez...trois petit jours...

 **00000000000000**

J'attendis patiement que Jason revienne,ça fesait déja un quart d'heure que je l'attend,il m'avait prévenu après tout,et je devrais l'attendre.

-Tim !tu attend quelqu'un ?

-J'attend Jason...,répondis-je.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

-Non...hier j'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre et j'ai eu des problèmes...et je ne veux pas que ça reproduise aujourd'hui...

-D'accord...,dit-elle.

Soudain,elle prit mon bras et écrit avec un stylo des numeros.

-Si tu as besoin de parler,appelle moi !

J'hocha la tête puis elle partis en me fesant signe.

J'attendis un long moment,le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et il allait faire nuit,il commençait à faire de plus en plus froid,où est Jason ?je commence à avoir froid...je tremblais,et mon estomac commence à grogner,j'ai faim !tout à coups...je sentis quelque chose de froid se posé sur ma joue...de la neige,il commençe à neiger...et il fesait nuit...les lampadaire était allumés.Je n'en peux plus !je partis en direction de chez Jason,je repris le même chemin qu'hier et monta l'étage...je toqua à la porte,pas de réponse...

-Jason ?c'est moi...Tim...tu peux m'ouvrir... ?

Pas de réponse,je continua de toquer.

-S'il te plait...j'ai faim...j'ai froid...Jason...

Toujours pas de réponses,je m'allongea sur le plancher humide...j'ai froid...mais mon corps est chaud...sans doute de la fièvre...mes paupières devenais de plus en plus lourdes,je n'arrivais plus à resister...Jason...aide-moi j'ai peur...

 _Il y avait de la neige,de la neige au sous-sol,mon dos me fesait mal...mon père m'avait fouetté...encore une fois...j'avais cassé une assiette,et on m'as fouetté en guise de punition,en plus,ils m'ont privée de nourriture...j'était tellement fatigué,je voulais mourir...j'avais amenez un briquet...les Glades me donnaient du papiers journeaux...j'enleva mon sac poubelle pour le mettre avec les journeaux,puis,j'alluma le briquet,des flammes commençais à devenir de plus en plus grandes,de la fumée était de partout...je respirais de moins en moins...c'est ça la mort ?j'allais rejoindre mes parents ?ce cauchemar allait finir... ?_

 **PDV Jason.**

Bon sang !j'était en retard !j'ai dit au gamin de m'attendre,il doit avoir froid,quand j'arrivais jusqu'à l'école,il n'y avait personnes,je roula à toute vitesse jusqu'à chez moi,Tim doit déja y être.Une fois sur place,je monta les escaliers,l'ascenseur était en panne,quand je vis Tim,il étais recroquevillé au sol,ses bras tenant sa poitrine,j'avais quelque réflexes de médecin grâce à Leslie,j'examina son pouls,il battait mais faiblement,il respirait faiblement aussi,je toucha sa peau,elle était glacée,ses lèvres étaient bleus,et son visage aussi,il était en sueur,il transpirait beaucoups,peut-être de la fièvre,je chercha la clé,j'aurai dû la lui donner,il aurait été à l'intèrieur au chaud...je déverouilla la porte avant d'y entrer,je l'amena très vite dans mon lit avant de le déposer,ensuite,je pris mon téléphone et composa un numéro:

-Allô ?

-Leslie c'est moi !j'ai besoin d'aide en urgence !

-Que se passe t'il ?demanda Leslie.Tu peux te déplacer ?

-Non !répondis-je.J'ai un gamin d'environ 16 ans qui a de la fièvre et la peau froide,et il est inconscient à l'heure où je te parle !

-D'accord,dit-elle.Ce doit être un rhume ou une grippe,ou peut-être une hypothermie,si c'est le cas,tu va m'écouter attentivement...

 **0000000000000000**

Leslie m'as dit de lui changer de vêtements,c'est ce que j'ai fait,ensuite,je l'avait couvert.

Et je me suis allongée à coté de lui,avant,j'avais mit le chauffage très fort dans l'espoir que ça fassent quelque chose,je passa une main sur sa joue,son corps est froid,trop froid même,putain,dites moi pas qu'il ait resté dehors à m'attendre ?!surtout avec la neige !franchement,ce gamin m'attire trop de problème !je dois constament le surveiller en guise de "protection",comment je peux coincer Black Mask avec lui sur le dos ?!j'ai tenté à plusieurs reprise de me dire que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça de jouer les grands frères,mais en faites c'est pire que ce que je pensais.Dick savait mieux y faire que moi avec les enfants,il savait les consolés et les réconforté quand il le fallait,moi,j'ai vraiment beaucoups de progrès à faire,il ne me reste que deux jours...deux petits jours avant de m'amener chez Bruce.Je pourrais enfin me concentrer sur Black Mask,peut-être qu'avant,je vais lui piquer quelque informations au sujet de Black Mask.Je posa sa tête contre mon torse,je suis très mal à l'aise dans cet position,mais bon,Leslie m'as dit que c'était un bon moyen de le réchauffer...

-Accroche-toi gamin ne meurs pas !dis-je.Ne meurs pas baby birds...


	12. Docteur Leslie

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien.**

 **PDV Tim.**

Quand je me réveilla,je me sentais chaud,j'avais mal à la tête,quand je sentis quelque chose de lourd s'appuyer sur moi,quand ma vision s'éclaircie,je vis Jason endormie à coté de moi,attendez!Jason est là ?!mais...je croyais mourir...en regardant vers le bas,je vis mon uniforme m'as été enlevé,je portait t-shirt et un jogging.

-J'espère que tu vas mieux...

En tournant la tête,Jason avait les yeux entreouvert,il me regardait.

-Je t'ai attendu tu sais...jusqu'à la nuit...,dis-je.

-Je sais...,dit-il en se frottant les yeux.Je suis désolé...

-Où tu était ?demandais-je.

-J'était occuppé...

-Et il t'as fallu toutes la journée ?!

-Tim...je t'avais prévenu...si tu vit ici,il faudra que tu te fasse à l'idée que je ne serais pas constament là pour toi !

-Mais tu m'as dit de t'attendre !répliquais-je.Tu m'as dit que t'allais me chercher !

Il ne répondit plus,pour une fois j'avais raison.

-Bon,dit Jason.C'est vrai...j'ai dit ça...je suis désolé...il quel heure ?

-11h24...,dis-je en regardant le réveil.

Il se leva avec paresse.

-Déja ?habille-habille-toi on va chez Leslie,dit il en s'étirant les bras.

-Leslie ?demandais-je.

-Le docteur Leslie Thompkone,dit-il.

Je secoua vivement la tête et serra les couverture fortement.

-Non...je ne veux pas y aller...s'il te plait...

Il s'approcha de moi pour mettre sa main sur mon front,le contact me fit un peu peur.

-Tim...hier t'était malade,répondit-il en enlevant sa main.Et aujourd'hui n'est pas mieux...tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ferais tout que je voudrais en échange de resté ici ?

Je ne répondit pas,c'est vrai que j'ai dit ça...je me leva pour m'habiller,mais en enlevant mon pantalon...

-Jason...est-ce que...

-Non !coupa Jason.

-Mais pourquoi ?demandais-je.

-Enlève la,dit-il.

Je ne bougea pas d'un milimètre.

-Enlève la Tim,redit Jason.

Je l'enleva la couche et Jason m'en remit une.Je ne comprend pas.

-Jason...j'ai passer l'âge de mettre des couches...

-Et t'as passé l'âge de te mouiller dessus,et tu le fait quand même.

-Ca fait bientôt une semaine...,repris-je.

-Alors attend un semaine de plus !allez,finit de t'habiller avant qu'on soit en retard...

-Mais Jason...tu n'as aucuns papiers pour...

-Leslie est un amie de mon..."père"...et je lui ait déja tout expliquer.

J'hochais la tête avant finir,Jason a dû lui expliquer mon "sauvetage" et c'est pour ça qu'il m'y emmène...

 **000000000000**

Nous venons d'arriver chez le docteur Leslie,il fesait très froid,Jason m'avait mit une couverture avant de partir,Jason m'emmena dans le bâtiments avant d'entrer dans la salle d'attente,je tremblais toujours,j'avais toujours très froid.

Plusieurs heures plus tard,le docteur Leslie nous prennaient,moi et Jason entrâme dans le cabinet,ça fesait longtemps que je n'avais pas été au docteur.Quand je tombais malade,les Glades ne m'emmenais jamais au docteur,il n'y avait qu'une seul personne qui prenais soin de moi,c'était la fille ainée des Glades,l'hiver,quand je tombais malade,elle me laissa me réchauffer près de la cheminée,avec une couverture,elle me donna même des médicaments pour me soigner,et puis un jour,elle est morte.Les hommes de Black Mask l'avait tuée en représailles au père pour n'avoir pas fait ce qu'il fallait.Et j'ai souffert encore plus puisqu'il m'avait jeté la faute sur moi,je n'avait pas le droit d'aller à son enterrement,elle venait tout juste d'être diplomée et voulait devenir médecin...

-Timothy Jackson Drake ?c'est ça ?demanda de docteur Leslie.

J'hochais la tête,Jason me tenait par les épaules.

-Assis toi là et enlève tes vêtements !dit-elle en montrant du doigt le lit.

Je me crispa,Jason m'inscita pour l'écouter,et c'est ce que je fesait,je m'assis sur le lit et enleva mon haut pour me mettre torse nu,je tremblais toujours,mes bras enroulé mon corps.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur,Tim,dit Leslie.Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

-C'est pas de peur que je tremble...,répondis-je.

Leslie regarda Jason avant de se tourner vers moi,elle prit un stétoscope et le mit sur les quatres cotée de mon corps.

-Respire par la bouche,dit elle.

J'excexuta ses ordres,elle examina mon dos,ensuite,elle prit un autre instrument dont j'ignorais le nom et le passa dans mes oreilles,puis,elle prit un baton.

-Ouvre la bouche,dit-elle.

Je l'ouvras et elle plaça le baton dans ma bouche,ensuite,elle prit un marteau et tapa mes genous,et puis,elle commença à me toucher,je recula vivement.

-Tim,dit Jason.Elle veut seulement voir si tu as mal en te touchant,laisse-la faire !

J'hocha la tête,j'avais une boule qui se forma dans ma gorge et mes lèvres trembla,je la laissa faire quand elle me toucha.

-Tu as mal là ?

Je secoua la tête.

-Et là ?

Je secoua à nouveau.Elle s'arrêta et s'approcha de Jason.

-Jason,on peut parler ?seul à seul ?

-Oui,dit-il.Tim,attend moi en salle d'attente.

J'hocha la tête,je me rhabille et partis en salle d'attente.

 **PDV Jason.**

Quand la porte se refermie,je vis le regard sévère de Leslie.

-Il va bien au moins ?demandais-je quand même.

-Il a une forte fièvre,répondit-elle.Dit-moi Jason,où l'as-tu trouver ?

Je lui expliqua toutes l'hisoire entière.Leslie resta bouche-bée à la fin de mon récit.

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginée que toi,tu t'occuperais d'un enfant,dit-elle.

-C'est temporaire,dis-je.De toute façon,il va vivre chez Bruce dans quelque jours...

-Est-ce qu'il est au courant ?demanda Leslie.

-J'ai des doûtes,répondis-je.Je pense qu'il le sait,mais qu'il a peur des représailles...

-Je comprend...,dit-elle.Jason,il faudra qu'il se repose beaucoups pendant quelque jours,bien-sûr,tu pourras l'amener chez Bruce pour qu'il continue sa convalescance.

J'hocha la tête.

-Tiens,dit-elle en me donnant un papier.Voilà l'ordonnance,si j'était toi,j'irai le ramener à la maison et après j'irai à la pharmacie.

J'hochais la tête de nouveau avant de partir,je prit Tim et le ramena à la maison.

 **000000000000000**

-Je suis obligé de rester au lit ?

Ce gamin est vraiment têtu des fois.

-Oui,dis-je.J'ai une course à faire,je serais pas long.

-Tu m'as déja dit ça...

Il fit une mine boudeuse.

-Je n'aurais pas eu à faire cet course si tu n'était pas tombée malade !

-Et je n'aurais jamais tombée malade si tu n'avait pas été en retard pour aller me chercher !

-Tim !t'as conscient des sacrifices que je fait juste pour prendre soin de toi !

-Quelle sacrifices tu fait ?tu n'est jamais là !j'ai pas besoin de comfort !

-Alors t'as besoin de quoi ?!répliquais-je.

-D'un GRAND-FRÈRE !

Là,je ne m'attendais pas qu'il crie,il respira fortement et avait les larmes aux yeux,il était près à pleurer.

-C'est pas ici qu'il fallait aller,dis-je.Chez Dick,oui !mais pas chez moi...je vais chercher des médicaments,tu reste ici et allongée où tu veux,sur le lit ou sur le canapé.

Alors que je fermais la porte,j'entendis quelque chose qui allait y resté...

-Jason...Red Hood...

C'est bien ce que je craignais,il le sait,lui et moi on va avoir une petite discussions pendant à mon retour...

 **Voilà !vous avez aimée ?vous pouvez laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait !bon,ces deux prochains jours,je ne serais pas là,je serais à Disneyland !alors je ne pourrais pas écrire,mais j'espère que cet histoire vous plait !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre,Jason va commencer à se rapprocher de Tim,et c'est à ce moment qu'il va découvrir pourquoi Black Mask en a après Tim.**

 **Je ne vous dit pas plus de détails,au prochain chapitre !**


	13. L'interrogatoire

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien.**

 **PDV Jason.**

Quand je rentris dans l'appartement,Tim était endormis sur le canapé,la télé était allumée,il a dû s'endormir en la regardant,je ne sais pas si c'est bon pour lui,surtout dans son état,il y avait une chaine où il ne passait que des documentaires.Franchement,j'ai ramené plus un intello qu'un sans-abri.Je m'assis sur un coté du canapé et le secoua doucement...

-Tim...Tim...

Il fronça des sourcils avant de se réveillé.

-Il faut qu'on parle !dis-je.

Il se redressa sur lui-même avant de me fixer.

-Dit-moi pourquoi Black Mask veut te tuer ?

Là,son visage se décomposa.Il avait l'air beaucoups plus pâle que d'habitude,il commençais à trembler.Je le prit par les épaules.

-Tim...s'il te plait...j'ai besoin de savoir...

-Non !dit-il en secouant la tête.

-J'ai besoin de savoir,Tim !dis-je.

-Il va te tuer !répondit-il,les larmes aux yeux.Il va te tuer comme il a tué mes parents !

Là,je ne dis plus rien,Black Mask a tué les parents du gamin...

-Et tu sais pourquoi ?demandais-je.

-Je...je crois que mon père à été mêlé dans ce trafic...non en faite...je sais pas comment l'expliquer...

-Alors dit-moi simplement !dis-je.

Il inspira profondement.

-Quand j'étais rentrée l'école,j'ai vu mes parents morts dans l'appartement où je vivais...

Il s'arrêta,et craqua,il pleura de tout son soul,ses yeux était gonflé et rouge,je resta assis sur le lit,en attendant qu'il aille mieux.Une fois calmé,il continua:

-Plus tard,les "amis" de mes parents m'ont ramené chez eux...et...une semaine après...j'ai compris pourquoi mes parents sont morts...mon père allait dénoncé Black Mask au sujet de la nouvelle drogue qu'il voulait importer à Gotham...puis quand ils ont remarqué que j'avais tout compris il...il...

-C'est bon...,dis-je.J'en ai assez entendu...

Je me leva du lit,le laissant pleurer,mais avant il fallait que je comprenne quelque chose:

-Comment tu savais que j'était Red Hood ?

-Tu lui ressemblait trop...et puis...quand tu m'as ramené ici l'autre jour...je croyais que je rêvais,alors j'ai...j'ai fouillé ton appartement...

-TU AS QUOI ?!!!criais-je.

Il se mit en position défensif,je soupira,c'est vrai qu'il fallait y aller doucement avec lui.

-Tim !tu sais que j'ai horreur des curieux ?!

Il secoua la tête,toujours en position défensif.Je le pris par les épaules.

-Tim !ici,j'ai dit qu'il y avait des règles à respectée,et elle aussi elle en fait partis,une chose que tu n'as pas du apprendre chez les Glades:c'est l'intimité !ici,tu dois apprendre qu'ils y a des choses privée qui DOIT resté privée !comme ma double identité !

Il acquieça,au moins,il comprenais,je me leva du lit...

-C'est toi qui as demandé à Stephanie d'être mon ami ?

-C'était pour t'aider à t'intègrer...

Il ne répondit plus.

-Enfin bon,dit-il.Tu l'aurais su un jour ou l'autre...

-Jason...tu va faire un sapin de Noël ?

Je m'arrêta un instant,faire un sapin de Noël ?!il me prend pour qui le gamin ?pour son père ?je m'occupe de lui c'est vrai !mais ça s'arrête là !

-Non !dis-je.

-Mais pourquoi ?c'est bientôt Noël et...

-Tim !je ne fête pas Noël depuis longtemps...

-Pourquoi ?

-De mauvais souvenirs...maintenant...

Soudain,je reçois un appel,je décrocha:

-Allô ?

-Jaybird ?viens me voir,j'ai du nouveau au sujet des Drake.

-D'accord j'arrive !dis-je.

Je raccrocha avant de partir.

-Bon !dis-je.Il faut que j'y aille !

-Où tu vas ?demanda Tim.

-J'ai quelque chose à faire ce sera pas long.

Il acquiesca.

 **PDV Tim.**

Quand Jason a fermé la porte,je me retrouva à nouveau seul dans l'appartement,je me leva et fit mes devoirs...Jason est vraiment étrange,je sais que je ne le vois pas beaucoups,mais c'était quoi toutes ces questions ?qu'allais-t'il faire à Black Mask ?j'ignorais tout.J'était quand même déçu de ne pas faire un sapin...ça fait longtemps que je n'en avait pas fait...en me levant du lit,il y avait des vieux papier journal,Jason les laisse souvent éparpillé dans l'appartement ?j'ai une idée !mais peut-être que ça ne va plaire à Jason.

 **000000000000**

PDV Jason.

En arrivant à la Batcave,je vis Dick,les bras croisés.

-Alors ?qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire ?dis-je.

-Regarde ce que j'ai trouvée sur la famille Drake.

Il me donna un fichier et je vis tout le contenu.Apparament,Jack Drake était un homme archéologue qui voyageais souvent avec sa femme Janet,c'était des gens très réputés,Tim a grandi dans une famille très aisée,mais en fouillant un peu plus,Tim avait dit vrai sur leur mort,Black Mask est passé par là et il a engagé le Captain Boomerang pour les tué.

-Jason,fit Dick.Est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Il a su tout seul,répondis-je.Maintenant,je vais devoir empêcher Black Mask de s'approcher de lui.

-Je vais devoir t'aider...

-J'ai pas besoin de ton aide !dis-je.

-Tu crois ?si Black Mask n'arrive pas à le tué,il va demander à quelqu'un en particulier...quelqu'un que nous conaissons très bien...

Et c'est ce qu'il me fait le plus peur...si je ne le protège pas,il mourra...


	14. Poison Ivy

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien.**

 **PDV Jason.**

En rentrant dans l'appartement,Tim était assis sur la table,lisant un livre,en posant mon regard ailleurs,je vis quelque chose qui attira mon attention.

-Tim ?c'est quoi ça ?demandais-je en pointant du doigt.

-C'est...un sapin de Noël...ça ne te plait pas ?

Je secoua la tête,en réalité,c'était du papier journal.

-Si tu n'aime pas je peux...

-Laisse le si tu veux,dis-je.Du moment que ça ne me gêne pas...

-Où tu était tout à l'heure ?demanda Tim.

-J'était chez mon..."père"...j'ai discuté avec lui et tout compte fait...tu ira demain chez lui...

-Mais pourquoi ?je ne peux pas resté plus longtemps ?

-Tim...tu sera mieux chez lui...crois moi !

-Tu me dis ça à chaques fois qu'on en parle...et si je ne suis pas mieux ?si il ne m'aimait pas ?

-Bruce va t'aimer,Dick t'aime bien déja et aussi je commence à t'apprécier et Cass va t'aimer aussi,par contre ne te fait pas de faux-espoir avec le démon.

-C'est qui Cass et le démon ?

-Cassandra Cain est la fille adoptive de Bruce,le "démon" s'appelle Damian Wayne,c'est le seul fils de Bruce qui a ses "gênes" et son "sang",si je l'appelle comme ça c'est parce-que c'est un vrai démon dans le corps d'un gosse de dix ans.

-Et si j'ai envie de resté chez toi ?

-Fais un effort et reste chez lui,dis-je.

-Et si je ne me plait pas ?je pourrais revenir chez toi ?

-Tu parlera de ça avec Bruce...

La discussion s'arrêta là,Tim ne disait plus rien jusque là.

-Jason...tu peux m'aider à faire mes devoir ?il y a des choses que je comprend pas...

Je poussa un soupir avant de prendre une chaise et de m'assire à coté de lui...

-Je dois un peu t'embêté...

-T'as du retard en études c'est normal.

-Ma mère m'aidait à faire mes devoir avant...ta mère aussi ?

-Ma mère était une salope...et j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-C'est à cause d'elle si tu ne fête plus Noël ?

-Nan...ça n'as rien à voir avec elle...pourquoi ?dit-moi pas que tu crois au Père Noël ?

Je ricannais à ma dernière phrase,grosse erreur,parce-que le gamin commençais à pleurer,il plaça ses mains vers ses yeux.

-Hey Tim ?dis-je.C'était pour rigoler...

-Laisse-moi !

Il sortit de la table avant de s'enfermé dans la chambre,en y entrant,il était allongé sur le dos et avait ses mains placé sur sa tête.Je m'approcha lentement du lit.

-Hey Tim...je suis désolé...je voulais pas te contrarié...

-C'est pas grave...laisse-moi tranquille maintenant...

-Tim...tu sais...j'ai dit ça pour rigoler...je savais pas...

-Il y a longtemps...j'ai fait un voeu au Père Noël...et puis...je crois qu'il est en train de le réaliser...

-Et c'est quoi ?demandais-je.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire...j'ai peur que tout s'annule...

-Tu crois que tout s'annule si tu le dit ?qu'est-ce qui te fait pensée ça ?

-Je sais pas...j'ai peur c'est tout...

Je ne parla plus.Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ?le gamin a raté son enfance à cause de quoi ?!de son intelligence ?ou de son père ?

-Allez viens !dis-je en me levant du lit.On va prendre l'air !

-Où on va ?demanda Tim.

-On va manger,répondis-je.Tu dois en avoir marre des pâtes tout les jours

Il hocha la tête avant de se lever et de se mettre une veste.

 **0000000000000**

 **PDV Tim.**

Jason s'était arrêté dans un fast-food proche de chez lui,ça avait l'air plûtot calme...une serveuse vena près de nous.Elle souriait en voyant Jason.

-Jason !dit-elle.Tu as ramener Damian ?comme il a grandi !

-Heu...nan !répondit Jason.Ce n'est pas Damian,c'est Tim !mon nouveau..."petit frère"...

En disant ces deux derniers mots,la voix de Jason se crispa.Je me sentis mal quand il dit ça.Je voulais pleurer,mais je m'empêcha,pas devant Jason...pas devant tout ce monde...

-Tu va bien mon garçon ?Jason,regarde on dirait qu'il va pleurer...

Là,Jason me posa son regard inquiet sur moi.

-Tim ?tu va bien ?demanda Jason.

J'hocha la tête,mais j'avais ma bouche fermé.

-Bon,vous voulez quoi ?demanda la serveuse.

-Deux burguer s'il te plait !

La serveuse nota avant de partir,elle revenit quelque instant plus tard,on mangeai tranquillement avant de finir,Jason se leva,je fis de même.

-Non,dit Jason.Reste ici,je vais te commander une glace,moi je vais m'acheter des cigarettes,j'en ai pour cinq minutes,tu ne bouge pas d'ici tant que je ne suis pas là.

J'acquiesca avant qu'il s'en aille,je me retrouva encore seul,sauf que j'était dans un fast-food où il y avait plusieurs personnes,que pourrais-je risquer ?

Ca fesait presque six minutes que Jason est partis,il devrait peut-être rentrée maintenant !la serveuse s'approcha près de moi.

-Tim,Jason m'as dit de venir te prendre,il est occuppé en ce moment...

J'acquiesca avant de me lever,elle avait l'air d'être une bonne amie de Jason,je peux peut-être lui faire confiance.Je la suivi jusqu'à dehors quand tout à coup,des lianes m'aggrippa les deux bras.Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!quand soudain,la serveuse enleva sa robe et son tablier,je détourna les yeux.

-Tu peux me regarder mon garçon,dit-elle.Je ne suis pas un monstre.

En écoutant ce qu'elle dit,je la vis telle qu'elle était,elle avait la peau verte et les cheveux roux,ses vêtements était des plantes,elle s'approcha de moi,je tremblais,qu'allais-t'elle me faire ?je commençais à avoir peur...elle mit un doigt entre mes lèvres...

-Chuut...petit oiseau,dit-elle.Je ne vais pas te faire de mal...

Ses lèvres s'approcha des miennes,elle allait m'embrasser,quand soudain,je me sentis tout engourdit,le dernier son que j'entendais,était un coup de feu.

 **00000000**

 **PDV Jason.**

-Roule lui une pelle et je te jure que tes herbes vont brûler !

Elle enleva son visage de Tim avant de me fixé.

-Tient...Red Hood !j'ai entendu dire que tu protègeais un enfant,ça a l'air vrai.

-Laisse le gamin partir !cria-je.

-Et si je refuse ?dit-elle.

-Tes plantes prenne feu !

Elle sourit avant d'embrasser Tim sur le front,il s'évanouis.Je prit un briquet et le lâcha sur ses plantes,elle commençais à prendre feu,elle lâcha Tim et s'en alla,je le rattrappa avant de partir en moto avec lui.

 **0000000000000**

Et merde !je ne peux plus laisser le gamin tout seul hors de l'appart !je l'avais allongé sur le lit et attendit qu'il se réveille.Quand il ouvrit les yeux,il avait l'air un peu engourdis.

-Ca va ?demandais-je.

-Où suis-je...?qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Poison Ivy as failli faire de toi son esclave.

-Poison Ivy ?

-Une super-vilains,répondis-je.Elle est à Arkham,mais elle s'est échapper il n'y a pas longtemps...

Il hocha la tête,je poussa un soupir avant de parler à nouveau:

-Tim écoute...tu sais qui je suis...et maintenant,j'aimerais savoir si tu comprend ce que ça implique de rester avec moi.

-De devoir avoir à faire à des criminels comme Ivy ou Black Mask...,répondit Tim,tête baissé.

-C'est ça...quand tu sera chez Bruce,tu sera beaucoups plus en sécurité chez lui que chez moi,parce-que je ne vais pas constament te protégé comme tout à l'heure.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne m'entraine pas ?!répliqua Tim.Je peux t'aider !apprend moi à me battre et je pourrais t'aider contre Black Mask !je sais la nouvelle drogue qu'il va sortir pendant cet période !

-Tim...

-Je veux venger mes parents !je veux t'aider avec ces criminels comme eux !

-Tim...

-Je la connais la liste !je les ai étudiés en cachette quand j'était chez les Glades !Black Mask dinait chez eux des fois,je suis très bon en math et en informatique !je peux...

-TIM !!!

Il ne parla plus.

-Comme je te l'ai dit...tu parleras de ça avec Bruce...


	15. Chez les Wayne

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien.**

 **PDV Tim.**

Comme dit hier,Jason m'avait emmenner chez son père,Bruce Wayne,je ne savait pas si je devrait être effrayer ou nerveux face à cet grandes maison en face de moi,j'avait emmenez le gros sac de vêtements,je voulait en amener la moitié mais Jason m'as forcé à tout emporter,à quoi ils vont me servir,la moitié ne me vont pas,ils sont soit trop grand,soit trop petit,j'ai repris un peu de poids en une semaine,un tout petit peu,mais ça allait quand même.Jason et moi attendons à l'entrée,jusqu'à qu'un viel homme vint nous ouvrir:

-Maitre Jason,dit-il.Heureix de vous voir au manoir...

Il se tourna vers moi,j'était caché derrière Jason.

-C'est lui le "petit" dont vous m'avez parlez ?dit-il.

-Oui,répondit Jason.Je sais j'y suis allé un peu fort...bref Alfred voici Timothy Drake,Tim voici Alfred,le majordome et aussi un très bon ami.

J'acquieca,je n'ouvrait pas la bouche,et j'était toujours derrière Jason,ce dernier me tapota gentillement pour que j'avançe à l'interieur.J'écarquilla les yeux,ma maison aussi était très grande,mais pas aussi grandes que celle-ci...Bruce devrait être une personne très importante.

-Le vieux n'est pas là ?demanda Jason.

-Non,répondit Alfred.Maitre Bruce a quelque chose chez Wayne Industries.

-Et le démon ?et Cass ?où ils sont ?

-Maitresse Cassandra est partis avec Maitre Bruce,quand à Maitre Damian il est à l'école.

Jason acquiesca.

-Bon...tu diras que j'ai passé,salut !

Mais je m'agrippa sur sa veste quand il allait partir.Il se retourna.

-Tim...,dit-il.On en a parler hier.

-Mais tu peux rester jusqu'à qu'il arrive ?!dis-je.

-Ca peut durer des heures !ne t'en fait pas !tout ira bien,sauf avec le démon.

Il haussa les épaules et lâcha mon bras avant de partir.Mes lèvres trembla,j'ai peur...je suis seul dans une grande maison...comme quand j'était chez mes parents...je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

-Venez Maitre Timothy,je vais vous conduire dans votre chambre.

Je le suiva,il prit mon sac et me conduisit à ma nouvelle chambre,ça fesait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une chambre à moi,le lit de Jason me manquait déja,en y entrant,la chambre était grande elle aussi,il y avait plus de meubles et mêmes des rideaux,Alfred plaça mes vêtements dans le placard.

-Vous voudriez manger quelque chose,Maitre Timothy ?

-J'ai déja mangé avant de venir ici,dis-je.

Sauf que mon estomac me trahissais quand il grogna,ça prouvait que je mentais.

-Maitre Jason a été clair,dit Alfred.Vous devez mangez tout les jours afin de reprendre le poids stable d'un enfant de votre âge,sans trop en abuser.

-Je sais...,dis-je.Jason a dû vous racontez mes épisodes de vomissement...

-Oui monsieur,répondit-il.Venez.

Je le suivie jusqu'à la cuisine,il me prépara un sandwich que je mangea,tout était grand dans cet maison,je me sentis petit à l'intèrieur,je ne me sentais pas bien,je voulais rentrer chez Jason,ça me manquait déja.

-Tout va bien,Maitre Timothy ?demanda Alfred.

-Oui...,répondis-je.Je vais dans ma...chambre...

Je repartis dans la chambre avant de m'allonger sur le lit,même le lit était différent,et ce je sais et que Jason ne viendra pas me chercher.

 **000000000000000**

Cette maison est tellement grande,est-ce qu'il y a une bibliothèque ?si oui,je veux bien y être,y a t'il internet ?je pourrais trouver les informations que je pourrais au sujet de Black Mask et de ses hommes,je veux qu'il traîne en justice !et il le mérite !c'est un grand baron de la drogue,et il a tué des tonnes de personnes,y compris mes parents !j'avais volé le carnet que Jason a prit chez les Glades,il va être en colère contre moi,mais je veux le faire !

En entrant dans la bibliothèque,j'étudia patiement avant de voir l'heure,je retourna dans ma chambre,il n'y avait personnes dans cet maison,où était passé Alfred ?quand je repris les recherche sur internet,j'ai réussi à décoder quelque systèmes avant d'entrer uns des noms sur la liste,déja,il y avait celui de mon père d'accueil,et tant d'autres,je les avait vu quand je vivais encore là-bas.Si je sortais de la maison ?personnes ne me verrais,mais si Bruce et les autres rentrais. Soudain,la porte s'ouvris.

-Maitre Timothy ?dit Alfred.Maitre Bruce ainsi que Maitresse Cassandra et Maitre Damian désire vous recevoir.

Ils sont tous revenus déja ?je descendis pour les voir dans le salon,il y avait un grand homme qui avait l'air un peu menaçant,une jeune fille avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bridés,elle aussi était froide,le dernier était un petit garçon qui me regardait comme si il allait m'assasinner sur place.

-C'est toi Drake ?dit le garçon.

Je resta figé,il me fesait peur,ils ont l'air aussi menaçant que Jason,Alfred était derrière moi.

-Avance Timothy,on ne va pas te manger.

Ce fut Bruce qui me le demanda,j'avança lentement vers lui,je serrai ma chemise.

-Père !pourquoi devront nous l'avoir ici ?si Todd ne l'as garder que seulement 6 jours c'est parce qu'il n'as probablement plus supporter un boulet comme lui !

-Arrête Damian !dit Cassandra.Timothy fait maintenant partis de la famille !

-A cause de Todd !répliqua Damian.Si Todd n'avait pas voulu garder cet enfant,nous n'aurons pas eu ici.Est-il si exceptionnelle pour faire partis de la famille Wayne ?

-Ne l'écoute pas Timothy,fit Cassandra.Il est très prétentieux,alors ne fait pas trop attention à ses remarques.

-Tu...tu peux...m-m'appeller Tim si...si tu veux...,bégayai-je.

-D'accord,dit-elle.Alors appelle moi Cass.

-Très bien Tim,dit Bruce.Tu as déja visité la maison déja.

J'acquiesca,Damian n'arrêtais pas de me regarder,il avait toujours ce regard noir.

-Tu tombe bien,dit Cass.Nous allons décorer le sapin.

C'est vrai qu'il y avait un sapin vide,c'est une tradition chez les Wayne ?je ne sais pas,mais ça me fait plaisir !ça fesait longtemps que je n'en avait pas décoré,Alfred avait ammener les boules avant que les trois personnes vienne le décorer,j'était derrière eux,je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit ou pas de décorer un sapin,jusqu'à que Cass me tire par les bras avant de me donner les boules,elle est si gentille avec moi,c'est ma soeur maintenant ?si elle ne voulait pas de moi ?peut-être qu'elle est gentille par obligation.

-Tim,dit Bruce.Viens par ici,je veux que tu mette l'étoiles.

Mon visage s'illumina,j'adorais ce moment là,ma mère me portait pour mettre l'étoile en haut du sapin quand j'était petit,c'était uns des rares moments que j'avais avec mes parents.

-Mais père !c'est moi qui devrait d'habitude !dit Damian.Je suis ton fils après tout !

-Damian !dit Bruce.

-Non...,dis-je.Il peut la mette,ce n'est pas grave...

-Tim,tu vis ici maintenant,alors tu dois la mettre pour ton tout premier Noël chez nous.

Damian ne dit rien,j'hochait la tête et prit l'étoile avant de monter sur le petit escalier,je n'était pas très équilibrer dessus,le petit escalier bougea quand je me penchais pour mettre l'étoile,Cass me tenais pour ne pas tomber,mais une fois que je mis l'étoile,je perdis pied avant de tomber sur le sapin,qui tomba dans ma chute.Toutes les boules cassa,ainsi que l'étoile,Damian s'avança vers moi et m'agrippa par le col.

-T'es content de toi ?!cria t'il.Sale boulet de service !t'es qu'un moins que rien !une merde !un...

-Damian !ça suffit !cria Bruce.

-Pourquoi père !il est emcombrant et bon à rien !ça ne m'éttonne pas que les Glades l'ont battu !on devrait le ramener chez eux !c'est là où il mérite de moisir !c'est là où est sa place.

-Damian !taie-toi !cria Cass.

Il avait raison.C'est là où est ma place.Le sous-sol des Glades est ma vrai maison,et je n'ai plus de famille.Je courra loin du salon,loin de cet maison,loin de tout ça !je dois retourner chez les Glades,Damian a raison sur toutes la ligne,je ne mérite pas de vivre,je ne mérite rien...


	16. Le sapin de Noël

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien.**

 **PDV Jason.**

Putain !mais où est passé le carnet ?!j'ai vidé l'appart entière pour le retrouver,où est-ce que j'aurais pu le mettre ?à moins que...le gamin.Je sortis de l'appart quand j'entendis un coup de téléphone,je décrocha:

-Allô ?

-Est-ce que Tim est chez toi ?demanda Bruce.

-Quoi ?!!dit moi pas que tu l'as déja perdu ?!

-Ce n'est pas la faute de Bruce !répliqua Cass derrière le fil.C'est à cause de Damian !

Le démon...si je ne le tue pas,c'est que je suis sain d'esprit.

-Et tu sais où il est partis ?

-Je ne sais pas...mais il devrait se diriger vers la ville,dit Cass.

Je raccrocha avant de partir dans les ruelles de Gotham,il fallait trouver le gamin avant qu'il fasse encore une mauvaise rencontre,pourquoi je dois toujours avoir un oeil sur le gamin ?!je cherche pendant des heures entière,je commencer à angoisser,attendez,pourquoi j'était angoissé poue le gamin ?je m'était réjouis ce matin d'avoir retrouver ma tranquilité chez moi alors je ne dois pas m'inquièté pour le gamin avec toutes les emmerdes qu'il m'as fait pendant une semaine !quand je vis un gamin courire et bousculer des personne,c'était Tim.Je le bloqua pour qu'il se stoppe.

-Tim !

Il me rentra directement dedans avant de se calmer et de me regarder,il avait les yeux rouges et gonflés.

-Jason...

Je le pris avant de lui donner une gifle,sa joue rougis,il toucha sa joue avec sa main,je le pris fermement par les épaules.

-Où est-ce que t'était ?!criais-je.Tu crois que je t'ai laissé là-bas pour que tu fugue ?!!!

-Jason...ramène moi chez les Glades...,fit-il les larmes au yeux.

J'était choqué...il voulait rentrer là-bas ?je le gifla à nouveau.

-Pas question !tu crois que ça m'as amuser de m'occuper de toi pendant 6 jours ?!

-Je veux rentrer là-bas...je ne vaux rien chez ta famille...

-C'est Damian qui t'as raconté ça ?je t'avais dit qu'il fallait pas écouter le démon !

-Ca n'as rien à voir avec Damian...je...je ne me sent pas à ma place...quand je les ai rencontrer pour la première fois...je savais que je n'avait pas ma place...

-Tim...,pouffa Jason.Tu sais comment j'ai rencontrer Bruce ?

-Non...

-En volant les roues de sa voiture.

Il ne répondis pas.

-Je vivais dans la rue quand Bruce m'as recueillis,je volais les roues de sa bagnole pour survivre,et c'est comme ça que j'ai été recueillis,tu sais,j'était comme toi avant,je n'avait aucunes familles,les familles d'accueil était aussi merdeux que la tienne.

-Mais Bruce as dû voir quelque chose en toi...comme moi je l'ai vue...

-Tim,tu est malin !qui aurait deviner qui était toutes les membres en 1 semaine ?qui est aussi cultivée que toi ?et qui m'as voler le carnet qui me servait à coincer toutes les pourritures de Black Mask ?!

-Tu...comment tu savais que c'était moi ?demanda Tim,incrédule.

-Qui d'autres ce serais ?demandais-je.

Il baissa la tête.

-Pardonne-moi Jason...Bruce doit être en colère contre moi...

-Non...il est inquiet pour toi !il croyait qu'il t'avais arriver quelque chose !

-Si !il m'en veux !j'ai détruit le sapin et j'ai fugué !il ne veut pas de moi !

-Comment ça t'as détruit le sapin ?

-Je suis tomber d'un petit escalier quand j'ai voulu poser l'étoile...beaucoups de boules ont cassé,y compris l'étoile...

C'est ça...je poussa un petit soupir...je savais que ça comptait beaucoups pour Tim de fêter Noël,après tout,c'est la première fois depuis sa "détention".

-Viens...on va décorer un sapin.

-Un sapin ?mais où ça ?demanda Tim.

-Chez moi abruti !dis-je.

Il hocha la tête,je l'emmena dans un marchand de sapin,il n'est pas trop cher par ici,j'en prenais un petit pour qu'il rentre dans l'appart,je m'en fous de Noël,c'est uniquement pour faire plaisir à Tim,si il décore un sapin,ça va probablement le convaincre de ne pas revenir chez les Glades.

-Mais je veux retourner chez les Glades...

Quand on parle du loup...

-On ira après,répondis-je.Tu viens !il faut des boules pour décorer le sapin.

Son visage s'illumina quand j'ai dit ça et sautilla un peu.On entris dans un petit magasin,il vendait beaucoups de déciration de Noël à cet époque de l'année, j'acheta un paquet d'une vingtaine de boules rouge et or,Tim était sur le coté,il toucha une boule très décoré en particulier,je m'approcha de lui.

-Tu la veux ?demandais-je.

-Jason...elle est un peu cher...je ne veux pas que tu te force...

C'est vrai que 25$ cet boule c'est pas donné,avec les boules de 10$,je la pris quand même.

-Je ne me force pas j'insiste !dis-je.

J'acheta également une étoile avant d'aller en caisse.J'attendis un peu pendant que Tim regardais ailleurs,mais sauf qu'en le visant à nouveau,son teint avait changé de couleur,il est devenu plus blanc qu'un linge,il agrippa soudainement ma veste et me vit avec des yeux terrorisé.

-Jason...il faut qu'on s'en aille...,dit-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-IL FAUT QU'ON S'EN AILLE !VITE !cria t'il

Et d'un seul coup,il se mit à pleurer,tout le monde nous regardait,je tenta de le réconforter pour qu'il arrête de pleurer,mais qu'est qu'il a ce gamin ?!quand je vis sur sa direction,je vis un Père Noël en prenant des photos avec des enfants.

-Cet homme...je le connais...il était là quand mes parents sont morts...je l'ai vu...

-Qui ?le gars en Père Noël ?

Il acquiesca,en voyant de très près,c'est vrai ce gars était fatigué d'avoir des gamins sur lui,il était quand même bon acteur.Ce fut ensuite mon tour en caisse,la caissière regardait Tim avant de me regarder:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il as ?demanda t'elle.Il va bien ?

-Oui,répondis-je.Il a eu un traumatisme il n'y a pas longtemps...et il fait des crises d'angoisses depuis.

-Oh !dit-elle.Pauvre enfant...peu de temps avant Noël...

-Ouais...mais ça va s'arranger !il est plus solide qu'il n'en a l'air !

-Je suis sûr !avec un grand frère comme vous !

-Un...grand-frère... ?dis-je.

-Oui,répondit-elle.Vous n'êtes pas son frère ?

-Mon père l'as adopté,répondis-je.

Elle ne dit plus rien,je sortis du magasin,et vit ce Père Noël,il fesait une pause,et fesait tomber quelque chose,ça ressemblait des médicaments,ils étaient bleu et jaunes,il les ramassa,ça ressemblait à de l'extasie,ou du vertigo...cette nouvelle drogue que les jeunes...attendez une minute !Tim m'as dit qu'il était au courant de la nouvelle drogue,je vais quand même discuter de ça avec Bruce.

00000000000000

J'avais appeller Bruce pour lui dire qu'il était chez moi en ce moment,il était rassuré,il a dit aussi qu'il s'est entretenue avec Damian,je ne lui ai pas demander ce que JE voulais,je vais lui demander en face.J'installa le sapin et laissa Tim le décoré,pendant ce temps,j'était au bord de la fenêtre entrain de fumer,en regardant le gamin,il avait l'air heureux,la dernière fois qu'il était comme ça,c'est quand il m'as donné une étreinte à l'école l'autre jour...quand il vint vers moi,l'étoile à la main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?demandais-je.

-Tu peux mettre l'étoile s'il te plait ?

-Pourquoi tu l'as met pas ?

-Parce que la dernière fois j'ai mit une étoile,le sapin entier est tombée...

Ah oui...ce petit accident...

-Le sapin est trop petit pour tomber,dis-je.Et puis...je serais à coté si il tombe...

Il hocha la tête,je jeta la cigarette avant de venir près du sapin.Tim posa l'étoile délicatement,comme si il craignait de tout détruire au toucher.Il s'assit en admirant le sapin.Une heure après,je brisa le silence.

-Bon...maintenant...il faut retourner chez Bruce.


	17. Le remplaçant

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien.**

 **PDV Tim.**

En rentrant au manoir des Wayne,Jason m'amena dans un passage secret,j'arrivais dans un sous-sol très bas jusqu'à me retrouver dans une cave,rempli d'ordinateur et de gadjets,il y avait même une grande voiture,la Batmobile !attendez,on est dans la Batcave ?!j'y crois pas !Jason m'y as emmenez !c'est incroyable !

-Que fait-il ici ?!fit une voix.Tu aurais du attendre avant de revelé notre secret,Todd !

Damian...je me cacha derrière Jason.Je sais qu'il était plus jeune que moi,mais il me fesait un peu peur...

-Je ne lui ai pas dit !répondit Jason froidement.Il as tout découvert tout seul !

Damian haussa des sourcils avant de me regarder en les fronçant.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas que les Glades...

-Damian !cria Dick,il était là lui aussi.

-Et bien moi non plus ça m'étonne pas !rétorqua Jason.

Cette fois,je le regardait.

-Un gamin aussi intelligent comme lui aurait été une menace pour Black Mask !dit-il.Il a tout découvert en moins d'une semaine !le "traité" comme ça était la meilleur façon de l'empêcher de tout dévoilé !

Je ne savais si je devrait le prendre pour un compliment ou pour une réflexion,en tout cas,Jason voulait me défendre...

-C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis venu,Bruce !je voudrais que le gamin m'aide pour coincer le nouveau trafic de Black Mask !

-Pas question,répondit Bruce.

-Et pourquoi ?le gamin peux m'aider !le fournisseur de Black Mask,il a vécu chez lui pendant presque 7 ans !il connait très bien tous les gars qui bosse pour lui !si...

-Non !dit Bruce.Tu le metteras en danger en l'entrainant là-dedans !

-Ce n'est pas Jason qui voulait ça...,répondis-je.C'est moi...je veux qu'il aille en justice !je veux venger le meutre de mes parents !

-Tim...ça ne résoudrera à rien ce que tu fait...

-Alors il faut le laisser continuer ce qu'il fait ?!criais-je.Il faut le laisser continuer son trafic de drogue ?!et sacrifier les personnes qui tente de l'arrête ?!

-Tim...si tu travaille avec Jason...ce sera toi qui sera sacrifier...

-Mais...Jason sera avec moi !

-Tim...c'est trop dangereux pour toi...

-Bruce !je le protègerait !dit Jason.

-Tu voulait le garder en sécurité,dit Bruce.Alors laisse-le en dehors de ça.

-Mais...,supliais-je.

-Pas de mais !répondit Bruce.Retourne dans le manoir.

Je ne répondis plus.Jason me conduisit dans ma chambre,je lui donna le carnet et il partit,je m'allongea sur mon lit,personne ne me fait confiance...qu'est-ce que j'allait faire ?

 **000000000000**

Plusieurs heures plus tard,la porte s'ouvrit où il y avait Cass et Damian...

-Damian a quelque chose à te dire,dit Cass.

Damian s'avança lentement près de moi.

-Je suis désolé !dit-il.Je suis désolé d'avoir dit toutes ces choses ce matin...et aussi dans la Batcave...

-Ce n'est pas grave,Damian...,dis-je.

-Nous refesont un autre sapin,dit Cass.Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

-Non...,dis-je en secouant la tête.Je ne me sent pas très bien...je veux juste me coucher en ce moment...

-Tu veux qu'on appelle Alfred ?demanda Cass.

-Non...,dis-je.Je suis juste fatigué des évènements...c'est tout...

-D'accord...,dit-elle.Fait signe à moi ou à Alfred si tu as besoin.

J'hocha la tête et ils partirent,je me rallongea sans dormir,je pensait encore à mes parents...ils étaient peu présent dans ma vie...mais c'était quand même mes parents...je pensait également à Jason,ça me fruste un peu de ne rien faire...c'est vrai que je suis là que depuis une journée...mais j'ai déja envie d'être dans cet "famille"...j'avais besoin d'une famille en ce moment...mais ce dont j'avait le plus besoin...c'était un grand-frère...

000000000000000

PDV Jason.

J'était au dessus du toit d'un bar,vers l'arrière,et là,il sortis l'homme que j' avait croisé avec Tim tout à l'heure,notre fameux Père Noël,je le voyais distribuer de la drogue vers des gars en échange du fric...je tira un coup de feu.

-Les gamins vont être déçu,Père Noël !où c'est ça la nouvelle mode chez les jeunes !

-Red Hood...,dit-il.

-J'était dans la foule quand je t'ai vu avec du vertigo dans ta poche !tu boss avec Black Mask hein !

Il ne répondit pas.Je lui tira sur la jambe.

-T'as intêret à parler si tu veux pas du plomb dans la tête !dis-je.

-Oui...,répondit-il.

Je sauta pour atterir à terre,près de lui.

-Donne moi la drogue et le fric que tu viens d'empocher !tout de suite !

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parle !dit-il.

Je lui tira à nouveau dans le bassin cette fois,il se mit à terre.

-Fait ce que je te dit si tu veux pas...

Je n'ai pas terminer ma phrase,des coups de feu me tomba dessus,je tenta d'esquiver et de tirer sur ses gars,avant de me faire toucher sur le coté,je me retrouva à terre.

-C'est terminer Red Hood !dit l'uns des gars.

Mais il ne tira pas,il se retrouva à terre,les autres tira plusieurs fois avant de faire attaquer eux aussi.C'était un gamin d'environ 15-16 ans avec une capuche...dites moi seulement que ce n'est pas...il avait un grand baton avec lui et se défendait avec,les autres se replièrent et partir,le garçon s'avança près de moi.

-Jason !dit-il avec inquiètude.Tu va bien ?

-Tim...,dis-je.

Il ôta son capuchon pour voir son visage inquiet.Il regarda le coté de mon corps.

-Tu est blessé...,dit-il.

Il prit un mouchoir et un peu d'alcool et le mit sur ma blessure,je le prit par le poignet.

-Laisse-moi t'aider...,dit-il.Tu va très mal...

Je lui remit son capuchon.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi...retourne au manoir...

-Non...pas sans toi...,dit-il.Tu va mourir si je...

-Je suis plus dûr que tu ne le pense...,coupais-je.J'était déja mort...

Il écarquilla des yeux.

-Je te racontrait ça un autre jour,dis-je.Pour l'instant,retourne chez...

-Non !cria Tim.Je ne veux pas !je veux t'aider !Bruce n'est pas obliger d'être au courant !

-Tim,dis-je.Tu vis chez Bruce maintenant,et être là-bas c'est avoir sa décision si oui ou non tu peux venir...

-Mais...

-Drake !que fait-tu ici ?!

Le démon...accompagné de Batman,il se retrouva face à nous deux,je vis le démon boitait légèrement,il a dû se blessé.La ruelle était devenue déserte.

-Que fait-tu ici,Tim ?demanda Bruce.Tu devrais être au lit à l'heure qu'il est.

-Je...j'ai...j'ai...v-voulu...,bégayai Tim.Jason est blessé...

-J'ai remarqué,dit il.Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour...

-Je serai mort si il n'était pas venu !dis-je.Tim m'as sauvé la vie alors ne le blâme pas !

-Et il a eu de la chance de ne pas se faire tué !repris Bruce,plus agressif.

-Si tu le prend comme ça,fit une autre voix.Alors Tim devrait rentrer chez Jason et là il pourra l'aider !

C'était Nightwing,qui débarquait.

-Tu m'as bien aidé pour retrouver le criminel qui a tué mes parents,et tu as laissé Jason et Damian aussi,laisse Tim t'aider !Damian est blessé !il peux...

-Grayson !fit le démon.Tu ne pense tout de même pas qu'il me remplacer

Batman prit un long moment avant de répondre.

-Nous en parlerons une fois rentrer,dit-il.

 **000000000000**

 **PDV Tim.**

J'était revenu avant les autres avec Jason,j'était dans la Batcave avec Alfred et attendit calmement,Alfred m'avait préparer un chocolat chaud,j'en avait besoin avec ce froid glacial dehors,la Batcave était un peu chauffé,il m'avait également mit une couverture et m'avait donné un livre,pendant qu'il cousait et soignait la blessure de Jason.Je n'arrêtais pas d'être inquiet pour lui,jusqu'à qu'un voiture débarqua,laissant sortir Batman et robin,quand Batman s'approcha de moi,il ota son masque,laissant voir Bruce Wayne.

-Bon...,dit-il.Maintenant on va parler.

J'hochait la tête.

-Écoute Tim,j'y ai longuement réfléchit,et je vais laissé Jason et toi en patrouille.

Je me sentais soulagé.

-Mais,dit-il.Je veux que tu m'écoute pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien,tu est cinscient que tu n'as aucunes experience sur le terrain.

-Tu vivras tout de même chez moi,dit-il.Et tu m'écouteras,si la situation devient trop compliqué ou que ce soit devenu trop dangereux,je veux que tu arrête immédiatement,c'est compris ?

J'hochais la tête.

-Bon,dit-il.Maintenant rentre dans le manoir et va te reposer !tu en a besoin.

J'écoutais ce qu'il me dit de faire,j'arrivait pas à y croire !ils vont me laisser en patrouille avec lui !je pourrais être enfin utile !l'assistant de batman !


	18. Encore un autre ?

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien.**

 **Salut !c'est le réveillon de Noël et les chapitres sont fait !je reviens avec plusieurs chapitre !et dans celui-ci.La première mission de Tim en tant que Robin.**

 **PDV Tim.**

C'était ma première patrouille !j'arrivait toujours pas à y croire,on me donnait ma chance !je sais que je devrait être obéissant pour y rester,Alfred m'avait aidé à fabriquer mon costume et je suivi Batman jusqu'à me retrouver sur les toits de Gotham,Batman se dirigea là où se trouvait le Batsignal,où se trouvait un viel homme ainsi qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux noir,elle aussi en habillé en chauve-souris,mais violet,Batgirl !mais attendez,c'est Cassandra !elle est déja arrivée ?depuis quand ?on attérissâme sur le toit en question ou je vit le viel homme,c'était le commissaire Gordon,il me vit avec des yeux sévère,mais surpris.

-Encore un autre ?dit-il.

-Oui...,répondit Bruc...Batman je veux dire.Que se passe-t'il en ce moment ?

-C'est double-face !répondit Gordon.Il retient en otage dans un immeuble en chantier.

Il acquiesca avant de diriger son regard vers moi.

-Suis-moi,Robin,dit-il.

J'obéissait calmement et alla dans l'immeuble en question,on voyait des gens imbibé d'essence et Double-face tenant sa pièce.J'avait entendu parler de Double-Face,son vrai nom est Harvey Dent,il était un procureur très réputé à Gotham,mais il a été attaquer et on lui as jeté de l'acide sur la moitié du visage,depuis,il est devenu Double-Face.Ces gens criait et implorait à l'aide,je commençais à trembler comme une feuille,il fallait que j'arrête d'avoir peur...enfin ressaisis-toi Tim !Jason et Dick n'aurait pas tenu tête à Bruce si c'était pour mouiller mon pantalon...faudrait que j'en parle à Bruce de ça aussi...il mit une main sur mon épaule qui me fit sursauter.

-Calme toi Tim...,dit-il,doucement.Ton rôle en tant que Robin sera juste d'attirer l'attention.

J'hochais la tête,je sais que c'est ma première mission,et qu'on a un sacré numéro là.

-Robin,dit Batman.Tu va m'écouter attentivement...

 **000000000000**

J'était caché derrière un mur,Double-face fesait les cent pas tout en versant de l'essence sur les otages,je n'arrêter pas de trembler...

-Au secours !cria un otage.

-Ce sera toi que je choisis,fit Double-face à cet otage.Voyons voir si la chance sera de ton coté.

Lorsqu'il jeta la pièce en l'air,je sortis un gaz fumigène et attaqua avec un baton.J'assoma Double-Face et libèra les otages,je leur montrit la sortie et ils partirent,sauf que Double-face se releva et il me frappa et je tomba à terre,je tenta me relever mais Double-face me frappa et je glissa sur l'essence.

-Pauvre petit oiseau !dit-il.Mais où est passé le plus jeune ?

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi quand je recula jusqu'au mur,la peur et la panique me monta,où est Batman ?lorsqu'il visa le bas,il commencer à rire.

-Franchement,dit-il.Les autres petit prodiges était plus courageux !...et plus propre...

Quand je baissa mon regard sur mon pantalon...et merde...j'avais insisté à Bruce pour ne plus porter de couches en tant que Robin...mais si il me vois...quand Double-Face me renversa de l'essence sur tout mon corps et alluma un briquet.

-Comment Batman peut amener un gamin comme toi,à mon avis,tu recevra le face !

Il lança sa pièce avant de l'attrapper et de la mettre sur le dos de sa main.

-Je le savais !

Il jeta le briquet,au même moment,Batman arriva accompagnéde Batgirl qui me tenait à l'écart du feu pendant que Batman se battait avec Double-face,Batgirl alla le rejoindre et moi aussi:

-Reste à l'écart Robin !cria Batman.

Je ne bougea plus après m'avoir crié dessus,il continuait de se battre avec Double-face jusqu'à que les policiers arrivent et arrête Double-face.Batgirl s'avança près de moi et m'excamina de partout.

-Tu n'est pas blessé,répondit-elle.Ce ne sont que des bleues.

-Rentrons !fit Batman.

 **000000000000**

Une fois revenu à la Batcave,je m'attendez à la deception de Batman qui me dit de ne plus être Robin,mais j'était tout de même en colère contre lui !pourquoi n'est-il pas venu quand j'était en danger ?!il se dirigea vers moi:

-Tim,va te prendre une douche et va te coucher,Alfred va te...

-Non !répondis-je violement.S'il te plait...

-Tim !je te laisse être Robin,mais quand tu m'as demander ça tout à l'heure,je voulais voir si vraiment tu n'en avait plus besoin,alors j'ai demander à Cass de rester à coté de moi pour analyser la situation dans laquelle tu te trouvait,et j'ai raison sur ce point.

-Et...pendant combien de temps ?demandais-je timidement.

-Je vais vérifier ça dans une semaine...,dit-il.

Je ne répondis plus...j'alla me prendre une douche et me coucha,avant ça,Alfred m'avait remit une autre couche,c'était embarrassant à l'idée de vivre comme ça encore une petite semaine...quelqu'un toqua à ma porte,j'ouvrit pour voir Damian,les sourcils froncer et contrarié,les bras croisés même...

-Damian ?dis-je.Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-J'ai écouté la petite conversation que tu as eu avec Père et Cain,Drake...

-Ah bon ?dis-je,incrèdule.

-Tu l'as embarrassé à ta première mission !

-Il...il t'as dit que je l'ai embarassé...?dis-je,un peu inquiet.Je suis désolé si...

-Drake !franchement si on ne m'avait pas forcé à te faire des excuses,j'aurai continué à te dire ces quatres vérités !

Jason avait raison,cet enfant est un démon...

-Je serai ravi dès que je me saurait remit de ma blessure !dit-il,un sourire au lèvres.Parce-que Père a l'intention de te ramener chez les Glades !

J'écarquilla les yeux,et secoua la tête,cet enfant raconte des mensonges...Jason lui-même m'as dit de ne pas l'écouter...

-Père compte te ramener chez les Glades une fois qu'il n'aura plus besoin de toi !

J'avais envie de pleurer,une boule se forma déja dans ma gorge.

-C'est faux !dis-je.Tu ment !tu ne fait que de mentir !Jason me...

-Jason te l'as dit ?c'est ça ?bah vas-y !va raconter à Jason ce que je t'ai dit !tu ne sais faire que ça !tu n'est qu'une balance !tu n'est même pas capable de te défendre toi-même !

Je claqua la porte au nez,mais il continua à travers la porte:

-Tu pleurs,Drake ?dit-il.Pourquoi tu va pas pleurer derrière les jupes de ta maman !ah mais c'est vrai !ta maman est morte à cause de ton père la balance !

-Tais-toi !criais-je.

-Pourquoi tu ne va pas lui raconter à Jason ?!dit-il avec un ricannement.T'as qu'à aller pleurer chez lui !c'est pour ça qu'il t'as amener ici !et il a utilisé son logement et son travail comme excuse !il l'as fait hein ?

Je prit mon oreiller et boucha mes oreilles avec.

-Arrête...

-Profite bien d'être Robin et de vivre ici,Drake...car,une fois gueris,tu pourras dire adieu à ce petit comfort dans lequel tu t'est habitué...ce sera Jason lui-même qui t'y ramènera...bonne nuit Drake !

Ses pas étaient de plus en plus loin,il était partis,je commençais à pleurer...pourquoi j'arrive pas à enlever ce qu'il m'as dit de ma tête ?je commençais soudainement à avoie faim...il ne fallait pas...il ne fallait pas...il ne FAUT pas que je reccomence...

 **00000000000000**

Je sortis de ma chambre et alla dans la cuisine,j'ouvris les placard et trouva des gateaux,la plupart n'était pas encore entamé,je prit toutes ces boites et mangea le contenu,j'avait tellement faim !comme si je n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours,je continua de manger tout ce je trouvais,quand je me sentis pas très bien,j'arrêtas,j'avait la nausée et la bile commençait à mon estomac,jusqu'à qu'elle sorte...


	19. Damian Wayne

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien.** **Dans ce chapitre,on va avoir le point de vue de Damian,et sa relation avec Dick et Jason.J'espère qu'il vous plairla.** **PDV Jason.**

Une semaine plus tard,Tim ne mettait plus le costume de Robin,il avait quand même fait du bon travail avec Batman,plusieurs criminels comme Killer Croc et Bane ont été remit à Arkham.Damian s'est remit de sa blessure et reprit du service,quand à Tim,il reprit un peu plus de poids et Bruce ne le forçait plus à mettre des couches,même si Tim avait l'air d'être normal physiquement,les choses étaient bien différente mentalement,Tim mangeait beaucoups la nuit jusqu'à s'en rendre malade,j'avait dit à Alfred de vérouiller les placards,mais il était aussi inquiet que moi.Alors il lui laissa souvent un peu de nourriture sur la cuisine pour tenter de lui faire expliquer qu'il y aura toujours de la nourriture.Mais c'est vraiment bizzard,il avait arrêter de manger comme ça trois jours après être venu chez moi,alors comment il s'est mit d'un seul coup à recommencer ?si c'est encore le démon je vais lui faire sa fête !

 **00000000000000**

J'entris dans la chambre du remplaçant,il était allongé sur son lit,il avait une main sur son livre,qui était placé sur ses jambes légèrement levé,et une autre main sur son ventre,il y avait un sceau à coté de son lit,il a dût encore vomir.Cass était venu avec moi,elle aussi était inquiet sur l'état de santé de Tim.Je m'assit sur son lit:

-Ca va,le remplaçant ?dis-je.

Il acquiesça,il avait les yeux vides,il ne me regardait même pas.

-Hey...

Je toucha son ventre.Il frissona au contact.

-Tu as encore mal ?dis-je.

-Laisse-moi tranquille...

Sa voix était froide...et sec.

-Je ne peux pas,dis-je.Alfred m'as raconter que tu recommençais à manger à t'en rendre malade...qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Jason...tu va me ramener chez les Glades,aujourd'hui ?

Il me demandais ça avec un tremblement dans sa voix,il avait l'air terrorisé.

-Tim...,fit Cass.Est-ce que que c'est Damian qui t'as dit ça ?

Il écarquilla des yeux et secoua vivement la tête,ses lèvres tremblait,et des larmes,il menaçais de pleurer...

-Tim !dit le nous si c'est Damian !

-Non !!!cria t'il en jetant son livre par terre.Arrêter !

J'était choqué,qu'est-ce qu'il as ?c'est le démon,je le sais !il n'y a que lui pour faire un truc pareil !il commença à pleurer.Cass s'approcha de lui.

-Ne pleurs plus,Tim,dit elle en lui caressant ses cheveux.Damian t'as dit des mauvaises choses...c'est ça ?

Il secoua la tête.

-C'est Bruce ?continuais Cass.

Il secoua la tête de nouveau.

-C'est Alfred ?

Il refit le même geste que le précédent.

-Alors c'est quoi ?!dis-je en perdant patience.

-Jason !coupa Cass en allongeant Tim.Laissons-le maintenant,il est épuisé.

Elle se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre,je la suivis et referma la porte.

-C'est Damian,répondit-elle.En lui parlant de lui il était anxieux et mal à l'aise,il ne l'était pas quand on parlait de Bruce et Alfred,et quand il parlait de le "ramener chez les Glades",il était totalement désemparer.

C'est vrai que Cass avait le don particuliers de comprendre le language corporellle.Alors elle comprenais parfaitement que Tim mentait et que Damian y était me je l'ai dit tout à l'heure,ça va être sa fête au démon !

 **00000000000000**

 **PDV Damian.**

-Damian !ouvre cet putain de porte tout de suite !

J'entendit la voix de Todd,il avait l'air très énervé,je le savais !Drake est partis se plaindre chez Todd de ce que je lui ai dit la semaine dernière !on ne peux pas lui faire confiance !

-Écoute le démon !si tu ne m'ouvre pas dans les trois secondes qui suivent,le vieux devra raheter une nouvelle porte !UN !

Il ressemblait franchement à un gamin en fesant ça.

-Deux !

Je pouffa avant de me lever mais...

-Trois !

Il fracassa la porte à coup de pied,il avait son pistolet pointé sur moi.

-Je t'avait prévenu !dit-il.Qu'est-ce que t'as balancer à Tim pour qu'il n'aille pas bien ?!

-Quel pleurnicheur !dis-je.Tu aurais dû le laisser là où il était !tu aurais eu moins de problème.

Il tira un coup de feu,je fronça des soucils.Il m'attrappa par le col et pointa son arme sur mes cotes.

-T'as intérêt à me dire ce que t'as encore fait comme conneries où je te jure que tu ne va plus être Robin pendant un bon moment !

J'était conscient qu'il était capable de me blessé,quitte à ne plus parler à Père pendant un bon moment.

-Rien !répondis-je.Je l'ai juste un peu taquiné !mais il a l'air très susceptible !

-Et c'est quoi ces "taquineries" dont tu parle ?fit Jason,d'une voix menaçante.

-Je lui ai juste fait croire que tu allait le ramener chez les Glades dès que Père n'aurait plus besoin de lui en tant que Robin.

-Sale gamin !cria Jason.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

La personne qui "entra" dans ma chambre est Dick.

-Damian !dit-il.Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Pourquoi c'est moi ?!fis-je.

-Parce-qu'il n'y as que toi qui...

-Et toi,Jason !reprit Dick.Pose ton pistolet s'il te plait !et lâche Damian.

Il fis ce qu'il dit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?demanda Dick.

-L'état mental de Tim s'est dégradé !répondis-je.Et Damian y est pour quelque chose...encore.

 **PDV Dick.**

Je soupira,qu'est-ce que Damian as encore fait ?et avec Tim cette fois !avant,il s'en prenait toujours à Jason,mais depuis que Tim est arrivé,il est devenu son souffre-douleur.

-Jason,dis-je.S'il te plait,va t'occuper de Tim...

-Mais...

-Fait ce que je te dit,coupais-je.S'il te plait.

Il acquiesca avant de partir,je "ferma" la porte et m'approcha de Damian.

-Alors,bébé oiseau,dis-je en souriant.Tu peux me dire qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il avait les bras croisé et fit une mine boudeuse.

-Il ne m'arrive rien !répondit Damian.

-Oh !moi je ne pense pas,dis-je.Moi,je pense que tu est jaloux !

Il se sentis un peu mal à l'aise quand je disait ça.

-C'est faux !répondit Damian.Je ne suis pas jaloux !

-Damian...je te connais comme si je t'avait fait !tu n'as pas apprécié la venu de Tim.Tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi,je n'en parlerai pas à Bruce.

-Pourquoi père m'as remplacé ?!dit il agressivement.Je suis son fils !qui est-il lui ?!c'est juste un enfant que Todd as ramener juste parce-qu'il est orphelin et esclave de ses parents adoptive !

Sa voix commençais à trembler,Damian allait se mettre à pleurer.

-Je suis le fils de Talia al Ghul et le petit-fils de Ra's al Ghul !...mon grand-père m'as entrainé au combat d-depuis ma naissance et...lui...lui il arrive et...il me remplace...et toi...tu insiste pour je sois...va t'en !laisse moi tranquille !

Il s'allongea sur son lit,cachant son visage.Si Damian avait un défaut en particulier,c'est sa fierté,Damian était comme il as dit,et en tant que tel,il pense qu'être remplacer est un déshonneur.Il y a un moment,j'avait remplacé Bruce en tant que Batman,Bruce avait un jour disparu,et déclaré mort avant de revenir,c'était peu de temps après que Damian est arrivé au manoir,c'était moi qui avait fait lui Robin.Je passa une main sur son dos.

-Damian,Bruce ne pensera jamais moins de toi,ni moi d'ailleurs,au contraire,j'était très inquiet,si tu continuais à être Robin et qu'elle s'aggrave ?

Il ne répondit pas,mais il comprit puisque qu'il changea de position pour me regarder,avec des yeux rouges.

-Écoute,je n'aime pas ce que tu fait à Tim,il souffre lui aussi.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui donner un traitement de faveur !cria Damian en se relevant.Todd a perdu ses parents et vécu dans la rue !moi j'ai été éduquer pour tués,et toi tu as perdu tes parents dans leur numéro !je ne vois pas pourquoi il faut être aussi doux avec lui !il faut l'endurcir !

-Je ne dis pas le contraire,répondis-je.Mais pour ça il faut qu'il lâche prise,il faut qu'il prenne conscience qu'il y a des gens qui sont là pour lui !mais en laissant ta jalousie prendre place,ce sera beaucoups plus difficile,alors je voudrait que tu fasse un effort,tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Il acquieça,je lui donna une petite étreinte dont il ne riposta pas.


	20. Red Robin

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien.**

 **PDV Tim.**

-Jason ?

J'avait entendu du bruit,j'était un peu inquiet,alors j'était sortis pour voir Jason dans le couloir.

-Comment tu te sent maintenant ?demanda Jason.

-Beaucoup mieux maintenant,répondis-je en souriant,dans l'espoir de le rassurer.

-Ca me rassure...

Ça avait marcher...je le savais.

-Est-ce que...Damian va bien ?demandais-je.

Il écarquilla des yeux,surpris par ma question.

-Pourquoi y t'interesse ?me dit-il un sèchement.Après le mal qu'il t'as dit !

-C'est toi-même qui m'as dit que c'était un vrai démon,dis-je.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Jason...tu pense que...

-Je te l'ai dit,remplaçant,coupa Jason.Ni moi ni Bruce ne va te ramener chez les Glades !

-Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler...,dis-je.Les...les criminels d'Arkham...ils sont tous...ils ont tous été arrêter ?

-Non !répondit Jason.Il manque le Pengouin,L'éoouventail,Harley Quinn et...le Joker.

La voix de Jason était étrange quand il disait le dernier mot,qui était le Joker ?ce doit être le seul dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler,mais ce qu'on disait sur lui était terrible.

-Tim !fit Jason.Ecoute...

-Je veux continuer à arrêter les criminelles de Gotham !fis-je.

-Tim...Bruce ne va jamais te jeter à la rue...

-Ca n'as rien à voir !répondis-je.Je veux continuer à combattre le crime à Gotham !je veux aussi t'aider face à Black Mask

-D'accord...,répondit-il.

J'était surpris,pourquoi me disait-il ça ?d'habitude,il refuse que je vienne l'aider quand il s'agissait de Black Mask.

-Tu...tu est sûr ?demandais-je.D'habitude...

-Tu n'est plus sous ma résponsabilité,répondit-il.C'est à Bruce que tu dois demander ça,et non pas à moi.

-Mais c'est toi qui t'occupe de l'affaire de Black Mask !alors je veux savoir si...

-Demande à Bruce après on verra le reste !

La conversation s'arrêta là,il partis,ne voulant plus resté ici une minute de plus,je chercha alors Bruce pour le trouver dans son bureau,sans doute pour Wayne Entreprise.

-Bruce...s'il te plait...j'ai à te parler...,dis-je timidement.

Il posa son stylo pour me regarder.

-C'est à propos des patrouilles,c'est ça ?tu veux continuer ?

-C-Comment tu...,dis-je.Tu...tu as écouter notre conversation ?

-Non,répondit Bruce.Je commence juste un peu à te connaitre.

J'hocha la tête.

-Oui...je voudrais aider Jason pour arrêter Black Mask...

-Hors de question.

-Mais pourquoi ?demandais-je.

-C'est trop dangereux pour toi,répondit Bruce.Et tu n'est formé que depuis une semaine...

-Mais je suis prêt !je peux même prendre mon indépendance seul !

-Tim !tu as seize ans !tu est encore fragile psychologiquement,et Black Mask a mis ta tête mis a pris.

A cette dernière phrases,j'écarquilla des yeux.

-Hein ment ça "mis à pris" ?

-Il en a après Tim Drake,et non pas à Robin ou n'importe qui d'autre...

-Mais si je deviens "quelqu'un d'autre",il ne me reconnaitra pas !je t'en prit Bruce !il faut qu'il traine en justice !

-Non Tim,repris Bruce.Tu fait ça uniqumenent parce-que tu est animée par la vengeance,la mort de tes parents te trouble et tu en souffre énormément.

Il n'avait pas tort sur ce point,mes parents me manquent,et je pense à eux chaques jours.

-Bruce...s'il te plait...Black Mask va vendre du Vertigo à toute la ville entière !et il va ensuite s'en prendre à Métropolis et à Jump City,cette drogue a déja fait des ravages à Starling City !je sais où est son port d'ammarage !j'ai fait beaucoups de recherches là-dessus !

-Tu as dû passé tes nuits avec les ordinateurs et les données que tu peux trouver seulement dans la Batcave,je me trompe ?

Je secoua la tête,il compris vite...mais que dois-je faire ?

-C'est d'accord,répondit-il.Mais tu va devoir continué à aller à l'école !

J'hochais la tête,soulagé,bon c'est vrai,j'ai manqué l'école pendant quelque jours mais c'est bientôt les vacances !je partis du bureau en remerciant Bruce,maintenant,il fallait que j'appelle Jason,mais ce dernier ne répondit jamais.Qu'as t'il exactement ?pourquoi m'as t'il envoyer ce numéro si c'est pour ne pas répondre ?je soupira et alla trouver autres chose à faire.Et trouver un nouveau nom...

 **000000000000**

 **PDV Jason.**

J'était près du port dans lequelle trois des hommes de Black Mask avait amener une grosse cargaison de drogue,dont du vertigo,je m'y approcha pour me retrouver sur le cargo,mais soudain,j'entendit un coup de feu.Je tira plusieurs fois pour toucher quatres des "employer" des hommes de Black Mask,quand soudain,il eut de la fumigène et une personne débarqua,cette personne n'était pas très visible,on pouvait seulement distinguer un jeune adolescant vêtu de noir et de rouge,sa tête est également masqué,seul sa bouche est visible,il se battait avec un baton,et se débrouillait plûtot bien,attendez,j'ai déja vue cet personne quelque part...Tim !quand je vis une personne au dessus de lui près à lui tirer dessus,je bondis sur lui pour le protéger et partit du cargo avec le gamin.

-Tim !dis-je.T'as vraiment un problème gamin !

-Et toi tu t'est trompé de cargo,répondit Tim.

-De quoi tu parle ?!c'est le...

-C'était un cargo rempli de marchandise,répliqua Tim.Le voilà le cargo de drogue de Black Mask.

Il me pointa du doigt le cargo en question.

-J'y suis déja allé,remplaçant !répondis-je.C'est un cargo rempli de détritue !

-Tu as bien regarder au moins ?demanda Tim.

Il s'avança du cargo,je le suivi avant qu'il se cache,en s'approchant des caisse,il ouvris l'un d'entre eux où sa sentait les ordures,c'était insuportable cet odeur !

-Je l'avait dit,remplaçant !dis-je.

Mais il passa quand même sa main à l'intèrieur et sortis un gros sachet de pilule jaune et bleu,le vertigo.

-Il est facile de dissimuler de la drogue avec des odeurs pareils !répondis Tim.

Mais le même scénario s'est reproduit,des tirs et des coups de feu de partout jusqu'à que la police intervienne,moi et Tim étaient au dessus des toit,admirant l'arrestation des traficants.

-Finalement,fit Tim.Tu as quand même besoin de moi.

-Pas faux !répondis-je.Mais j'y pense,il te faut un nom !tu en as un ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Je pensais...je pensais garder le nom de Robin...je m'y suis bien fait en une semaine...

-Ouais !répondis-je.Sauf qu'il ne peux pas avoir deux Robins,c'est impossible,et Robin n'as jamais été que rouge et noir.

-Alors Red Robin !répondit-il.Ca rapproche trop de Red Hood ?c'est ça ?

-Nan !répondis-je.Red Robin te va bien.

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire.Tout à coup,il me prit dans une étreinte,j'était un peu surpris.

-Je sais que tu n'aime pas trop les calins...,répondit-il timidement.Mais moi j'aime bien t'en faire...


	21. L'enlèvement

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien.** **PDV Jason.**

Une semaine plus tard,les choses allait beaucoups mieux pour Tim,il fesait du bon travail et grace à lui,j'ai pu empêcher Black Mask d'envoyer du vertigo dans toutes les autres villes d'Amérique.Tim était très remarquable en tant que Red Robin,et avait d'excellent réflexe,finalement,je ne regrettait pas de l'avoir emmener avec moi,quand au démon,il se sentait beaucoups mieux depuis qu'il reprenait le costume de Robin.Et les le Sphynx et le Penguin ont été arrêté.On était le 24 décembre et dans deux jours c'est le réveillon,je sais que je n'avait pas de cadeau pour lui,je n'en avait pour personne de toutes façon,mais c'était le premier Noël de Tim ici,alors il méritait un petit cadeau,attention j'ai dit un PETIT cadeau,je me suis déja à moitié ruiné pour une boule,et en plus devoir lui acheté quelque chose !peut-être que je devrait laissé Dick s'occuper de ça.

 **00000000000000** **PDV Normal.**

Une main tapa sur un bureau,devant se trouvait une femme avec des fiches à la main.

-Comment ça Red Hood a détruit toutes mes cargaisons ?!

-Oui et ce n'est pas tout,dit la jeune femme.Il aurait aussi un assistant pour l'aider,mais...ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

-Un assistant ?répondit l'homme.

-Oui,répondit-elle.Plusieurs personnes ont affirmer avoir vu un jeune adolescant avec lui lors de ses apparitions.

L'homme serra le poing encore plus.

-Quand est-il de Timothy Drake ?demanda l'homme.

-Nous avons trouvé quelque informations,apparament,Bruce Wayne l'aurait adopté et il est scolarisé à Gotham Academy si ça peut vous aider.

-Oh que oui...,fit-il.Ca m'aide beaucoups...mais pour ça il faut que j'appelle quelqu'un...quelqu'un qui lui seul pourra m'aider avec le gamin...

 **0000000000000** **PDV Tim.**

Je venais de sortir en ville,j'attendis qu'Alfred qu'il vienne me chercher,quand soudain,j'entendit un bruit,plus un appel à l'aide...je m'y précipita pour voir de plus près,pour voir une jeune femme au cheveux blonds avec des couettes,elle tenait un gros marteau,j'entendit un petit ricannement derrière moi,je m'y retourna pour voir un homme à la peau très pâle,et des cheveux vert.

-Pauvre bébé oiseau !ricanna la femme.Tellement jeune et tellement innocent !

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?!dis-je.

-Moi non !répondit l'homme.Mais quelqu'un que tu connais très bien nous as demander d'aller te chercher !

Le marteau géant me frappa l'arrière du dos,je me sentis tout engourdis,avant d'avoir le trou noir.

0000000000

Je me réveilla sur une chaise,mes mains et mes pieds étaient ligotés,je me retrouva dans un grand hangar,il y avait devant moi un homme en costard blanc,et avec un masque noir...Black Mask.

-Tu est réveillé mon garçon ?demanda Black Mask avec un faux semblant.

-Laissez moi tranquille !dis-je en me débatant sur la chaise.

-Oh mais tu n'en auras pas besoin !grâce à toi,j'ai perdu un millions de dollars !

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?!répondis-je.

-Tu vois ces gens derrière toi ?fit Black Mask en me montrant les deux personnes qui m'ont attaqués.Eh bien j'ai conclu un marché avec eux,un millions en échange de ta torture.

-M-Ma torture ?fis-je.

-Oui !dit-il.

Il sortis un sachet de sa poche,du vertigo...il prit ensuite une bouteille d'eau et boucha mon nez,je fut obligé d' ouvrir la bouche,c'est là qu'il me mit les pilules dans ma bouche,et me força d'avaler de l'eau.Puis,il partis,il m'avait fait avaler du vertigo.Les deux personne s'approcha de moi,l'homme avait une barre de fer,il me frappa violement avec avant de me liberer.

-Tu peux faire ce que tu veux...je n'ai pas mal...

-Oh que si !dit-il.Ca doit faire très mal !

Il ricanna et continua de me battre avec,je me souvenais des Glades,il m'avait battu avec une barre de fer en guise de punition.J'avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Poussin !dit la femme.Regarde !il va pleurer le petit oiseau !

Je secoua ma tête.Pas question de pleurer devant eux !Jason n'aimerai pas me voir comme ça.Plus tard,les effets de la drogue commençait à apparaitre,quand cet homme commençait à bruler un barre,pour me la planter dans le corps,la douleur était insupportable.

-Il faut chanter petit oiseau !dit la femme.

-Oui !fit l'homme.Il faut chanter petit oiseau !

J'avait mal,mais je n'hurlais pas,pas question d'hurler devant eux !si je le fesait,alors je ne méritait pas d'être Red Robin,je ne méritait pas d'être sortis,j'ai promis de ne plus montrer mes sentiments face à la souffrance.Je me suis promis ça le jour où Red Hood m'as sauvé la vie...alors je le ferais.


	22. Retrouver Tim

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien.**

 **Salut !ces deux derniers chapitres seront les derniers !alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **PDV Jason**.

J'entendit mon téléphone sonné,je décrocha,c'était Dick.

-Allô ?dis-je.

-Jason ?Tim est chez toi ?demanda Dick,inquiet.

-Non,pourquoi ?

-Il a disparu !il n'est nulle part !Alfred ne l'as pas trouver au lycée !

J'était choqué,le gamin ne peux plus fuguer maintenant,à moins que...Black Mask !c'est encore lui !

-C'est Black Mask !répondis-je.C'est lui qu'il a !

-Jason,fit Dick.Je ne sais pas si ça avoir ou pas,mais je crois que le Joker est impliqué là-dedans.

Je ne répondis plus,même avec les 《allô ?》de Dick.Si Tim est avec ce monstre,qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver...

 **0000000000000**

Je chercha toutes les pistes possibles conduisant Tim au Joker,mais rien,le seul qui peut me le dire,c'est Black Mask lui-même.

J'entris dans un vielle entrepot,il fesait nuit déja,je visa uns des hommes.Je le l'attrappa par le col:

-Je veux parler à ton boss !Black Mask !

-En ville !dans son bureau !

Je le lâcha et lui tira dessus,il ne se réveilla pas.Je partis jusqu'en ville,pour me retrouver dans le bureau de ce dernier.Jusqu'à qu'il arrive,je l'attrappa et le plaqua au mur.

-Qu'as tu fait de Tim,sale enfoiré ?!!

-Pourquoi tu t'interesse tellement à ce gamin ?!dit-il.

-Ca ne te regarde pas !où est Tim ?!!

-T'as été sur mon territoire tous le mois entier,Red Hood !et le gamin est une menace !

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !répond !

-Je l'ai laissé chez quelqu'un,quelqu'un que tu connais très bien...

Trop c'était trop,je le frappa,je perdit mon sang-froid face à ce type.

-DIT MOI OÙ IL EST ?!!!

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiète autant pour ce gamin !

-Sionis !c'est un gosse de seize ans !tu va tué ce gamin !pourquoi ?pour ta drogue !

Je mis une main sur son coup et commençais à le serrer.Il commença à paniquer.

-Pitié !ne me tue pas !

-Dit moi où il est !

-A la sortie de Gotham !dans un viel entrepôt,laisse moi vivre !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux !de la drogue !des armes !j'irai où tu veux !

-Pourquoi pas en enfer ?dis-je avant de le jeter par la fenêtre.

 **00000000000**

 **PDV Tim.**

J'avais mal...et j'avait des vertiges,du sang qui coulait sur mes jambes et sur mes bras,j'était détaché,mais je ne pouvais pas bouger,j'avais trop mal...je ne pouvais à peine voir l'homme qui me prenait par avant de m'attacher sur une table.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire...?dis-je faiblement.

-Oh !dit la femme.Nous allons rien te faire petit oiseau...seulement te faire un peu de mal !

Soudain,ma tête était devenu de plus en plus douloureux,je sentis mon corps se levé par la douleur.Quand s'arrêta,je pleurais,c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire...je voulait dormir,mais si je le fesait,je craignais ne jamais me réveillé.Quand je vis qu'il partis,après m'avoir jeté à terre,j'entendis un petit bruit,comme un bip,ma vision commençait à revenir doucement je m'approche du 《bip》pour voir qu'il se trouvait plusieurs fils accroché,ainsi qu'un minuteur,une bombe !et il ne restait que très peu de temps avant qu'elle n'explose,je chercha dans plusieurs coin de l'entrepôt avant de trouver une petite pince.Mais le problème,c'est que je ne sais pas désamorcer une bombe,et j'avais encore mal à la tête...

 **00000000000**

Je roula à toutes vitesse jusqu'à l'entrepôt en question,c'était bien à la frontière de la ville.Là,je trouva le viel entrepôt en question,mais la porte était bloqué.

-Tim !Tim !criais-je.

Je m'élança avant de défoncer la porte,je trouva Tim à genou,le corps meutris et rempli de coups,à coté de lui,se trouva une bombe,où le minuteur montrait deux minutes.Je me précipita près de Tim.

-Tim !dis-je en le secouant.Tim !réveille -toi !je suis là !il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !

-On va mourir...,dit-il faiblement.

-Nan !criais-je.On ne va pas mourir !mais il faut qu'on parte !

Je le leva mais il tribucha et tomba,il ne se relèvent pas.Je le souleva.

-Laisse-moi là Jason...tu va mourir...laisse-moi ici !

-Tim c'est fini les pulsions suicidaires !criais-je.Tu va vivre et moi aussi !et en plus j'ai trouvé un cadeau de Noël pour toi et...

-Tu me l'as déja donner ce cadeau de Noël...tu as réalisé mon voeu...

-Et c'était quoi ton voeu ?demandais-je.

-Je souhaitais avoir un grand-frère...et c'est ce que tu as été...

Je m'arrêtais un instant,je me souvenais d'une dispute qu'on avait eu,il m'avait dit ça,mais c'était trop tard...puisque la bombe explosa.


	23. Épilogue

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien.**

 **Epilogue !dernier chapitre de cet histoire.**

 **PDV Jason.**

Je me réveilla dans la Batcave,quelqu'un as dû me sortir,en voyant la silhouete en face de moi,je vis que c'était Dick.Mais où était Tim ?la panique me monta et je tira tenta de sortir pour le retrouvrer avant que Dick me prenait par les épaules.

-Et Tim !où est Tim ?!criais-je.

-Tim va bien,répondit t'il.Il est dans sa chambre et se repose.

J'écarquilla les yeux,il se repose ?!

-Cass !le Joker l'as tabassé et Black Mask l'as drogué !comment veux tu qu'il...

-Nous t'avons retrouver sous les décombres avec lui,dit-il.Quand nous sommes arrivées,il ne resplirait plus,nous avons dû faire un massage cardiques et nous avons appeller le docteur Leslie et il a été pris en charge.

Je ne répondis pas,Tim allait bien,j'était quand même impuissant en tentant de le sauver.Je repensais à ce qu'il me disait dans l'entrepôt,je sortis avant que Dick me rallonge.

-Ne bouge pas,dit-il.Il faut recoudre tes blessures !

-Il faut que j'aille voir si il va bien !répondis-je.

-Ne t'en fait pas !dit-il.Alfred veille sur lui.

-Je veux quand même le voir !

-Attend que je recoude ces blessures,fit Dick.Ensuite tu pourras aller le voir.

 **000000000000000**

Tim dormait profondément,Alfred avait fait des miracles,mais il lui avait également donné un sédatifs,il m'as également dit qu'il allait bientôt se réveillé.Je ne compris pas pourquoi il voulait que je sois son grand-frère,après tout,je n'ai jamais eu l'étoffe d'un grand-frère,c'était Dick pour ce travail.Je sortis de mes pensées quand je vis qu'il bougeait un peu,avant de se réveillé.

-Jason...

-Reste au lit Tim !dis-je.Je te l'avait dit qu'on allait pas mourir.

-Mais...la bombe...

-Bruce est arrivé peu de temps après,tu as pu être pris en charge.

Il ne répondit pas.

-C'était ça ton voeu ?dis-je.Un grand-frère ?

-Oui...,répondit Tim.J'était fils unique,et avoir un grand-frère m'aurait peut-être aidé...

-Aidé à quoi ?à survivre ?demandais-je.

-Oui...j'aimais bien être chez toi...le jour où tu m'as ramené chez toi,je croyait que mon voeu était excusé...

J'hochais la tête,j'avais pris mon sac et sortis quelque chose à l'intérieur,Tim se redressa pour voir,il était très curieux.Je lui sortis un cadeau.Il le prit et le déchira pour voir un livre.Un livre astronomie,je savais qu'il était très studieux alors je pensais que ça pourrais lui plaire.Il se jeta sur moi avant de m'enlacer et de me serrer très fort.

-Merci...mais je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi...

-Tu m'en fera un l'année prochaine,dis-je.Tu est en vie et ça,ça me rassure...Joyeux Noël Tim.

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Jason.

 **FIN.** **J'espère que ça vous as plu !j'ai fini le jour de Noël !si vous l'avez apperçu.J'ai fait beaucoups de référence à Arrow !j'éspère que vous avez aimés.Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivis et qu'ils l'ont aimées.** **Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait !**


End file.
